Together Forever
by MadyDJ
Summary: The Sohma family moves on with their lives after the curse is finally lifted. Some even start to contemplate on starting families of their own. But little events teach the family to expect the unexpected. And a series of horrific events lead Tohru to the biggest surprise she's ever experienced. *Main focus is KyoxTohru but other pairings are mentioned also.
1. Prologue

Prologue

They rode twenty minutes from the country to somewhere Tohru wasn't aware of. She held onto Kyo's hand the whole way there while pondering through her thoughts and ending up getting frustrated when Kyo wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" ,she whines.

"Because it's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it." ,he replies, glancing at her and briefly holding her hand against his cheek to reassure her that everything was okay.

She gave up bickering about it with him. And she isn't the kind of girl who picks fights so she let it slide.

But Kyo was right when he said she'd love where they were going. In fact, she's completely blown away.

They were standing in front of Shigure's house. Shigure hadn't lived there anymore. He ended up moving back into the main house with Akito. But the house had yet to be sold.

It's been over a year since Tohru's been here. She can remember each passing day she spent here with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Every day here was so special to her and she missed the days when they were all together again.

Tohru ran up to the front porch jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store. She looks back at Kyo with a beaming smile. Kyo was so glad to see she was happy. He loved it every time she smiled.

He went to her and took her hand and led her into the house. It was very empty, but it still felt like home to her. Even though all the rooms were bare, the memories were still there.

They visit Tohru's old room last. Tohru laughs when they get there. She remembers the first time she came into this room. She was with Yuki and it was after her first night staying over here. She remembers how startled she was when she saw Kyo crash through the roof of the room. Once he started to fight with Yuki, she had pushed him away, only to crash into him and turn him into a cat.

Tohru had flipped out at that point. It was the time she first found out about the curse. She had been so confused.

At least the curse was broken now. Which she was so happy about.

She made her way to the window and Kyo followed her. She looks out the window far into the forest, taking in all its beauty.

Then she turns around to face Kyo and notices him sweat drop. She sensed he was feeling nervous but didn't know why.

"Is there something wrong, Kyo-Kun?" ,she asks, very worried.

"No, of course not." ,he reassures her. Tohru could see he was blushing and didn't know if that was good.

"Are you sure? You seem so nervous." ,she says.

He sighs. "Fine, I am." ,he admits. He pats her head and slowly moves his hand down to her cheek. "There's something I have to do."

Tohru anxiously waits for what he had for her. He reaches behind and reveals to her a tiny box which he places in her hand.

Tohru looks at it and then back at him, asking if it's okay to open it. He nods and she very slowly, opens the little box.

Inside it is a beautiful diamond ring just small enough to fit on her petite fingers. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. Only then did she realize what was happening.

"Tohru, I love you so much and I know I never want to live without you." He looks straight at her and somehow, doesn't feel nervous anymore. "Please, will you marry me?"

Tohru went from shocked to ecstatic. She was just so happy. "Yes! Yes, of course!" ,she exclaims, almost in tears.

Kyo looked relived and finally takes the ring and places it on her finger. She smiles at the sight of it. But then seems troubled.

"Kyo-Kun, I really wasn't prepared for this at all." ,she says in her usual panicky way.

He smirks at her. "It' a proposal, silly girl. You're not supposed to be prepared."

"Oh, well I guess that's true." She finally calms down. Kyo lifts her chin up to get a good look at her. She was so beautiful that night and he knew he was so fortunate to have her at last.

He then gives her a kiss before they leave.

***This is my very first fanfic Woohoo! Still more come. Stay tuned and hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	2. The Dresses

~6 months later~

Tohru sat at the dining room table, not sure what to do except wait. She was waiting for Kagura, Kisa, Uo, Hana, and Rin to arrive so that they could help her pick out the wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. She became very impatient with everything since her wedding day was in a week. She still had a lot more to do and she didn't even know how in the world she was going to manage to pick out two dresses and get them altered for her and the other girls in time for the scheduled date.

She anxiously shakes in her seat until she hears a knock at the door. She bolts away from the table and heads towards the door. She sees Kagura there but the others hadn't come yet.

"Oh, Kagura, it's nice to see you." ,Tohru greets her.

"Yes, thanks for inviting me. This is so exciting!" ,Kagura cheers.

"I wish I could say the same. But I'm just worried." ,Tohru said. "I really wish I would've gotten this done sooner. I've just been putting it off."

"Don't worry about it, Tohru. Just enjoy yourself during the whole experience. That's the most important part!" ,Kagura says, trying to comfort her as much as she could.

Tohru's worries went away instantly. "You're right. We should just enjoy ourselves."

"Exactly," ,Kagura points out. "So Kyo's not here?"

"No" Tohru smirks just a little. "He's out getting flowers with all the other guys."

Kagura couldn't contain herself at that point. She laughed so hard that Tohru was afraid that she would pass out. "Seriously?! I thought that was going to be our job!"

"I had originally planned for us to do the flower shopping but I need to focus on the dresses right now." ,Tohru mentions. " But we're all still going to arrange them together. Anyway, Kyo-Kun's been asking constantly if he could help in any way so I picked this job for him. Although, he seemed completely mortified by it"

"Well, yeah! Flower shopping is not a guys thing!" ,Kagura gets out in between her laughs. "I bet their all having the time of their lives right now."

They were having a good time with the whole flowers situation. But Tohru could feel the uneasiness settling inside her. "Kagura, you're not upset about the wedding, right?"

Kagura stopped laughing but still kept her smile. "Kyo's happy with you and that's all that matters. Besides, me and Kyo's relationship was complicated and it's hard for anyone to understand at all."

Tohru nodded and let it drop. She could tell Kagura didn't want to talk about it and that was fine. She was glad Kagura was fine with the wedding after all. She remembers when Kagura loved Kyo so much that she would show it by attacking him constantly in her most unusual way. Tohru still wasn't sure if Kagura loved him out of pity or not. She guessed that even she was unsure herself when she mentioned that their whole relationship was pretty much just complicated.

At that time all the others had arrived and Tohru was so happy to see all of them.

"Onee-Chan!" ,Kisa syas, happily as she runs to Tohru and hugs her.

"Kisa! Thank you for coming. Thanks to all of you for coming!" ,Tohru says.

"No problem. This is going to be fun anyway." ,Uo says. "Is Kyo out or something?"

"Yes, he's getting the flowers." ,Tohru says.

They all had the same reaction as Kagura had. Except for Rin, who only stood quietly at the back of everyone else.

"That's pretty sad." Uo says, regaining herself again.

"Well it's good he's not coming anyway. We should leave Tohru's dress as a surprise." ,Hana mentions.

"Yes,that will be a lot more funner!" ,Tohru agrees.

"Now we should get going." ,Kagura points out. "We're already running short on time."

"Yes, let's go.",Tohru said. They all pile into the car and Tohru drives them to the bridal shop downtown. Tohru couldn't contain herself. She was so excited to see all the pretty dresses and getting to try them on. This has been her dream for so long.

She held on to Uo's arm as they walked into the shop. "Oh, I just think I'm going to burst!" ,Tohru exclaims.

Uo giggles at her. "Tohru, even though you're getting married in a week, you're still as childish as ever. I just love it."

Tohru smiles at her, thinking how much of that was very true.

Once inside Tohru's eyes widened at the sight of all the dresses hanging on the racks of the store. She knew it was going to be difficult to pick just one dress for the bridesmaids and herself.

"They're all so pretty! This is so exciting Onee-Chan!" ,Kisa says.

"I know. I can't wait to pick them out." ,Tohru says.

"So where do we start, Tohru?" ,Hana asks.

Tohru thought for a moment. "Let's pick your guy's dress out first."

"Are you sure about that?" ,Uo says.

"A fine idea. That way we can leave Tohru's dress for the big finale."

Tohru grinned, loving that idea.

"Okay, that sounds great." ,Kagura says.

They went to the room where all the bridesmaid dresses were. They were all in so many different colors.

"That's right. What color were you thinking of for the dresses?" ,Kagura asks her.

"I haven't given it much thought." ,Tohru realizes suddenly.

"Black," ,Hana blurts out.

"You wish, Hanajima. I'm sure Tohru doesn't want the dresses to be that color." ,Uo says.

Tohru takes that suggestion into consideration. "Actually, black would be a nice color, Hana."

Hana nods, noticing her victory. Rin looked a bit pleased by the color choice herself.

"Really, Tohru? Are you sure that's the color you want?" ,Kagura asks, concerned.

"Yes, I love the idea of black dresses. It'll be great!"

At once, everyone decides to just go with it. "Okay. We'll do whatever you say." ,Uo says.

They all start going through the dresses with Tohru loving this whole new experience.

***I just love shopping for dresses. I act like Tohru does here whenever I do! :3 **

**Well, bye for now!**


	3. The Flowers

"Dammit! You guys aren't getting the right ones!" ,Kyo shouts at everyone.

Yuki looks to him in annoyance. "Why didn't you just say so sooner?"

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"Awww, come on Kyo! Aren't these ones lovely?" ,Momiji says, holding a bouquet of purple lilies up to his face.

Kyo gently pushes the lilies down, thinking that you should be nice to flowers for some reason. "They're not the right ones. Tohru said that she wants red roses."

"But these ones are so pretty!" ,Momiji whines.

"Momiji," ,Yuki says camly. "Kyo's right. Miss Honda told us to get a specific flower so we have to get roses. You want to make Miss Honda happy, right?"

Momiji's complaints stop right then and he nods slowly. He did want nothing more in the world than for Tohru to be happy.

"Okay, Yuki" ,Momiji says. "BUT WE SHOULD STILL GET THESE FLOWERS ANYWAY! THEY DON'T HAVE TO BE USED IN THE WEDDING! WE CAN USE THEM JUST FOR FUN!" ,Momiji bursts, ending up in tears in the end.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, MOMIJI!" ,Kyo yells at him.

"All of you are being ridiculous!" ,Hiro calls out. "And Momiji, calm down and quit acting like a child. You're already eighteen and supposed to be an adult. Seriously, all of you are good-for-nothing children! And WE'RE NOT USING LILIES! THEY'RE STUPID!"

"Hiro, stop adding fuel to the fighting. It's giving me a headache." ,Haru orders Hiro. "And actually, we could consider the lilies. Didn't Tohru say that she wanted Kisa's flowers to be different."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I do recall her saying that. I'll call and ask her about the lilies." ,Yuki says, taking out his phone and talking to Tohru.

"I can't believe we're shopping for flowers like a bunch sissy's anyway. I bet this was all Kyo's idea." ,Haru mumbles to himself.

"It was not! Tohru sent us to do it!" ,Kyo yells.

"Exactly. And that's what you get for asking to help with everything. Seriously, leave the planning to the girls, they have more fun with it."

Kyo turns away from Haru. His face already red from frustration with everyone.

Yuki got off the phone with Tohru. "Miss Honda said lilies would be perfect for Kisa."

"Really, what's so great about lilies. They're stupid and ugly." ,Hiro pouts.

Yuki grins at him. "The idea didn't come from Miss Honda. Kisa wants those flowers herself."

Hiro's eyes widen and he sighs. "I like the lilies."

"You little brat! You just said you hated them!" ,Kyo shouts at Hiro. Haru looks over at Kyo and shakes his head signaling him to let it go and realize that Hiro likes whatever Kisa wants.

So he just looks down. "Be right back. I'm going to go order the roses so we can get out of here."

Kyo leaves and the others stand behind.

"This is kind of exausting." ,Yuki mentions.

"Oh, Yuki, don't you realize? This is a once in a life time experience!" ,Ayame blurts out from behind Yuki, causing him to jump. They had sent him and Shigure with Hatori keeping an eye on them to go look for flowers way on the other side of the store just to loose them for a little while. But now they've returned. And everyone hung their heads in disappointment.

"What are you blabbering about?" ,Yuki says, clearly annoyed.

"Come now, brother, these flowers deserve to be praised for their beauty. Don't you see them smiling down on you? THEY'RE HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" ,Ayame sings, literally shoving a bunch of flowers into Yuki's face.

Yuki pulls the flowers off of him. "Shut up, you're being ridiculous."

"Don't be cold-hearted Yuki." ,Shigure says while taking the flowers away from Ayame. "Aya, I personally send these flowers full of my love to you." He gives Ayame back the flowers.

"Oh, Shigure, they're lovely" ,Ayame says.

"And see! That's the power of how flowers can effect anyone!" ,Shigure says.

_Please just both of you go jump off a cliff_, Yuki thinks to himself.

"Aren't these flowers pretty, Aya?" ,Momiji says, showing Ayame the lilies.

"Yes, indeed they are. Excellent choice for the beautiful Kisa." ,Ayame cheers.

Kyo had returned back from ordering the flowers. "Alright, they're in the back of the store. Let's go load them up and get out of here."

"What flowers did Tohru pick?" ,Shigure asks.

"Roses," ,Haru responds.

"Roses?! Perfect! The flower that signifies love. Great choice for Kyo and Tohru's lovely wedding...",Ayame trails on.

Hatori lightly slaps his arm. "Ayame, let's just have some peace for once."

***This chapter was fun to write, haha! Thank you for all the support up til now. You guy's rock!**


	4. The Phone Call

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took a week to get a chapter up. Very busy with school work during the week so it's kind of hard to find spare time to write. But I'll probably be writing a bunch this weekend! ^_^**

**Also, thank you for the nice reviews and advice. I got one that says it might be better to write in past-tense and I agree and appreciate the criticism. I couldn't decide at first which tense to write in but I do think past-tense will make the story flow better so because of that, the rest of the story will be twitched up just a little. :)**

Tohru and the others went through all the dresses on the racks. Tohru was becoming very indecisive about which dress to choose since she thought they were all just so pretty. However, over an hour later, each one of them ended up choosing one dress. Incidentally, each one chosen was black just as Tohru (plus Hana and Rin) requested.

One of the workers took all of the girls to the dressing rooms while Tohru waited on a couch near the rooms for the girls to come out in the dresses.

Kisa got her dress on first so she came out. Her dress was fitted at the torso and flowed out at the skirt. Tohru smiled widely at her. "Oh, I love this one. It's perfect for you, Kisa!"

Kisa was so happy that her sissy liked it. "I love it too!"

Just then Tohru felt her phone in her pocket go off so she reached for it. It was Yuki. She happily answered it. "Hello?" ,she said.

"Hey, Tohru. Did you pick out the dress yet?" ,Yuki said.

"We're looking for the bridesmaid dress first. Kisa just showed me hers. It's so pretty that I think it could be the one!"

"That's great. Speaking of which, Momiji picked out purple lilies that he's begging us to get for reasons unknown." ,Yuki said in an annoyed tone. "But since you want Kisa's flowers to be different, what do you think of lilies for her."

Tohru turned to Kisa. "Would you like lilies to be your flowers, Kisa?"

Kisa's excitement burst through her. "Yes, I love lilies!"

Tohru grinned and went back to talking with Yuki. "She says she'd love lilies as her flower."

"Okay, let me ask her which color she wants them. Of course, you'll have to approve the color Tohru."

Tohru giggled. "I don't care what color the flowers are as long as Kisa's happy." She winked at her and Kisa smiled. "Thank you, onee-chan."

"No problem. Here, Yuki wants to ask you something." ,Tohru said, handing Kisa the phone.

She spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kisa. We've got purple flowers here but are wondering if there's any other color you want. They come in yellow, orange, pink, or purple."

"Purple would be great." ,Kisa said.

"Okay. Everyone here seems to like the idea of lilies too. Well except for Hiro." ,Yuki said.

"Oh," ,Kisa felt herself frown. She didn't like that the one boy she cared most about didn't like her favorite flower.

"But don't worry about it." ,Yuki assured her. "You know how Hiro is. Once he hears that lilies are your favorite flower, he'll approve of them. Bet you he'll even give you lilies everyday once he hears."

Kisa felt herself blush and she giggled at the thought. "Yes, thank you, Yuki."

"You're welcome, Kisa. Can you put Miss Honda back on so I can tell her the color."

"Sure," She gave the phone back to Tohru and after she finished talking to Yuki, Tohru told her that she approved of the color which made Kisa so happy.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. More of just a cute little Kisa moment. I just love her, she's so adorable!**

**Well until next time. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	5. The Dresses Part 2

"Miss Honda," ,the worker said. "The rest of the girls are ready to show you their dresses."

Tohru's excitement grew inside of her. Everyone came out to the clearing in beautiful black dresses, each one slightly different than the other.

Uo's wore a long dress that had a Lacey skirt. Kagura's dress was short and looked more like a party outfit that she thought really suited her.

She loved all the dresses. But eventually her eyes were drawn to Rin's dress. It was a cocktail dress with sleeves that fell off the shoulder just a little and it had diamonds placed all over the right hip that Tohru just adored. She instantly, made up her mind.

"Oh, Isuzu-San." ,she gasped. "Your dress is by far my favorite." She looked to the others. "I think this is it."

Everyone began to further examine Rin's dress. Soon they all formed a circle around her and studied the dress more. Rin became annoyed that she was getting so much attention.

"I love it too, Tohru!" ,Kagura exclaimed.

"It's not bad." ,Uo said. "If you love it that much, then let's just get it." All the girls nodded in agreement.

Tohru's eyes lit up. "Really? Okay, guys, then this is your dress."

They all were thrilled. Even Rin. She actually really liked this dress even though she convinced herself that she wouldn't like any of the dresses. She barely even agreed to be in this wedding. The only reason she was is because Haru persuaded her too.

Tohru observed the dress again and then looked over at Kisa. She thought that, for some reason, this dress looked to mature for her. Even though she was fifteen, she still looked as innocent as a twelve year old. She then examined again the frilly dress that Kisa had on and made, yet again, another decision.

"Kisa, if you don't mind, would you be okay with wearing the dress you have on instead of this dress? This one just seems to suit you better." ,Tohru said.

Kisa nodded joyfully. "Yes, I'd love that!"

"Great! I'm going to ask if we can order your dress in purple to match the lilies. Be right back guys!" ,she said, heading off to the front desk to order the dresses."

"Hey, Tohru," ,Uo called out to her. "Can we start looking for your dress?"

"Of course! I'll be there in a minute." ,she said.

Almost everyone was getting excited. Kagura took off first in front everyone else, going towards the brides dresses.

The girls were in sweet awe when they saw the dresses and started going through them. Each of them just imagined Tohru's face when she saw the dress they picked.

"Damn, these dresses sure are pricey." ,Arisa commented.

"Yes, although that was to be expected." ,Saki said.

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter anyway," ,Arisa agreed. "as long as they look good on Tohru."

Saki sighed silently as her sad thoughts swelled within her. "I can't believe our Tohru will be getting married soon."

Soon Arisa's face showed sorrow too. "I know. We've been dreading the day for so long. I guess things will be quite different from now on."

"Oh, I can't even imagine it." ,Saki gasped. "And to think I wasn't even going to allow Tohru to date either one of those boys."

Arisa chuckled. "You mean Yuki too? Well I have to say, at least he seems to suit Tohru better than Orange Top."

"True, although that's not quite the case anymore." ,Saki said.

Arisa looked to her in curiosity.

"Yes, it does seem rational that Yuki would be a better match for Tohru. But from the way I see it," She stopped for a moment and embraced the thought once more, causing a grin to suppress her face. "I can see by the look in her eyes that Kyo is the most important person in her life. And even though he tries to hide it, it's clear that he truly does care for her more than he thinks. Really, the love between those two is remarkable. Something that not even we could break apart."

Arisa stared at Saki in amazement. "You know, you should really give that speech at the wedding."

Saki glanced at her. "Mhhmm, I can just imagine the look on Kyo's face, pure embarrassment."

Arisa also thought the same thing and laughed along with Saki.

By the time Tohru was done making sure Kisa's dress could come in purple (which much to her and Kisa's excitement, it could) everyone had picked out a dress for Tohru.

The worker took all the dresses and lead her to the back of the room. Tohru became bubbly with anticipation. She then remembered that this had been one of the moments in her life that she had long been waiting for.

Once inside the dressing room, Tohru disrobed and chose her first dress to put on, which was Uo's since it immediately caught her eye.

The assistant helped her get into the dress. Tohru could feel the fluffiness going down her arms. Uo sure did pick out a poofy dress.

Once she had it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was pure white. It poofed out right at the hips and it had jewels aligned at the neckline.

Torhu knew she would never forget this dress. Not because she was sure she was going to get it, but because it was the first wedding dress she's ever tried on.

"Are we ready to show them?" ,Tohru's assistant asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." ,she replied.

The assistant pulled the dress off the floor so that Tohru could walk more easily. Once outside, she stood in front of everybody. The worker lay the rest of the dress out from behind her.

Tohru looked to everyone, waiting for a reply, but there was silence for a moment. And then...

"Well, I have to say, I am honored that my dress got picked first." ,Uo said, breaking the silence.

Tohru gave that sweet smile. "The fluffiness of it just captivated me. Good choice Uo."

Arisa gave her a thumbs up.

"So is this the one, Tohru?" ,Kagura asked anxiously.

Tohru thought for a moment, but the sparks just weren't flying. "I can't really commit to it yet."

"Then take your time." ,Saki assured her. "Now lets see another one."

"Okay!" And with that, Tohru set off towards her dressing room to try on another dress. This time she put Kagura's pick on. To her surprise, the dress came to her knees. She laughed out loud. Even though the dress was white, it seemed more like a party dress than a wedding dress to her.

She showed everyone the dress once she had it on. They all began to laugh along with her.

"That doesn't even look like a wedding dress! Who's pick was it!" ,Uo gasped.

Kagura chuckled. "Mine! I chose it cause it looks fun!"

Tohru agreed. "You're right, Kagura! It does look like fun. But I'm looking for a dress that is a little more...serious."

Kagura winked at her. "Hey, it's your big day. Chose whatever dress you want!"

Tohru nodded at her in thanks and went to try on another dress. She tried on dress after dress, loving Kisa's face of pure excitement whenever she saw the dresses on her beautiful Sissy. It made Tohru smile.

But she found that she just couldn't commit to a dress yet. She started to turn dow every dress no matter how pretty they were. After a wjile, her exhaustion got the better of her and she gave up.

"Hey," ,Kagura said, putting her hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Why don;t you just sleep on it and we'll come back to try on more during the weekend."

I looked at the others and they all nodded in agreement to Kagura's statement.

"Okay, that sounds like a nice idea." ,I said.

So they left the shop, Tohru disappointed that she hadn't picked out her dress that day, but feeling anxious to crawl into bed after a long day.

**I figured out that I can write better when I'm tired, haha! Hence, I finished this at one in the morning and on a school night. :P**

**Hehe ;)**

_**~Mady~**_


	6. The Flowers Part 2

The next day, Tohru choose to put together the flowers while at the Sohma's estate. She wasn't ready yet to go out again and pick her dress. Knowing how little time she had with the wedding being only five days away, she decided that she'd have to get her dress at a thrift store. She hoped that she would still find the dress of her dreams.

But she was happy that day. Everyone was there to help her put the flowers together. When the guys came back the day before, the car was loaded with so many beautiful roses. Tohru was so thankful to her wonderful fiance and everyone else for picking them out.

That night they sorted through all the flowers. Each of her bridesmaids made their own bouquets. All their bouquets consisted of fresh red roses. Tohru also made her bouquet. The only difference with hers was that it had sparkly rime stones sticking out of it. It added the perfect touch to Tohru's masterpiece.

"It's pretty impressive that you guys picked the perfect flowers." ,Arisa commented.

"Just don't expect us to do it again for the next wedding." ,Haru said.

"Speaking of which, I wonder who's wedding we'll be preparing for next." ,Saki said.

The room just screamed awkward silence until Tohru laughed at the thought.

"We'll just have to wait and see." ,Tohru giggled.

"I bet Haru and Rin's will be next!" ,Kagura said.

Rin didn't like the thought of being the center of attention for pretty much a whole year. Certainly, she knew she wasn't ready to get married yet anyway.

"No way that is happening." ,Rin grumbled.

Haru happened to be sitting beside her so he took her hand and squezzed it tight. "Not yet, but it'll happen. I can promise you that." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed in embarrassment.

"That has to be the lamest proposal I've ever witnessed." ,Kyo said bluntly.

"And you got any better ideas, you stupid cat?" ,Haru said.

"Don't call me stupid, you little brat!" ,Kyo shouted back at Haru.

"Don't get to hard on dear Kyonkichi." ,Ayame said. "After all, he's pretty much a genius when it comes to marriage proposals. I couldn't of thought of a better way to propose to our special Tohru. The most romantic thing I've ever heard of!"

"Aya's right!" ,Kagura stated. "That really was something. Almost wish we were there to see it."

Kyo shook his head slightly. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Tohru felt her smile drop. Was that special day when Kyo asked her to marry him really not that special to him. It meant everything to her, but from what he was saying, it didn't to him. She felt a weight of sorrow being put on her shoulders.

She looked over at him, although she didn't know why. But she was glad she did because she saw Kyo give her a reassuring smile.

She understood at that moment. Kyo never has been comfortable showing off his true feelings so that's why he claimed the propasal not to be a big deal in front of everyone when really, it meant as much to him as it did to Tohru because she could see it in his eyes.

She smiled back at him with a feeling of great joy.

"Are you finished with your flowers, Tohru?" ,Saki asked.

"Yes, come see you guys!" She place her arms out on the crowded table with her bouquet of roses in her hands. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"Pretty impressive, Tohru. They look just as beautiful as you." ,Shigure complimented her.

"Thank you, Shigure." ,Tohru said, grinning. "I really do love them."

"Now all we need is the dress." ,Kagura said.

"Yes, hopefully I'll get it as soon as I can." ,Tohru said. Then she stood up. "Excuse me everyone, I'm going to go use the bathroom."

Tohru left the room and strutted down the hall. Just then she dumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss did I..." ,she started. She stopped when she realized who the woman really was.

"You're...you're Mom..." ,she stopped then, realizing her error. Yes, it was Momiji's mom who she bumped into, but she didn't know that Momiji was her son.

She had to think of a combat for what she just said. "Mom! You look just like my Mom! How funny!" ,Tohru said, feeling relived and incredibly smart at the excuse she made up.

"Oh, how interesting then." ,the woman said. "I do remember you from a long time ago. You were with Momiji Sohma at your part time job."

"Yes," Tohru was impressed that she remembered her.

"Indeed, and I hear your the new bride of the family." ,she said.

"Yes," ,Tohru said. "Oh, and please do come. The whole Sohma family is invited."

"Thank you, I wouldn't miss it for the world." ,she said. "So do you got everything ready for the big day?"

"Almost, I just need my dress." ,Tohru said, sadly.

"You haven't got it yet?"

"No, I'm having trouble picking one out."

The woman smiled at her. She grinned also because she had a fine idea.

"You know what, I have a gift for you. Come follow me." ,she said as she moved down the hall.

Full of curiosity, Tohru followed her. She wondered, what exactly did she have for her?

They went all the way to her house and into her bedroom. The woman reached in her closet and handed the object to Tohru. Tohru unzipped the material surrounding the object. What was inside took her breath away.

There, lying in her arms, was the most beautiful wedding dress she ever saw.

**A/N: That's all for now! Thanks a ton, you guys!**

**With love,**

_**~Mady~**_


	7. The Final Dress

There, lying in her arms, was the most beautiful wedding dress she ever saw. She cradled it against her. Not fully understanding what the woman wanted her to do with it.

"This is my wedding present for you. You can wear it for your wedding if you'd like." ,Momiji's mother said.

Tohru looked at her in disbelief, and rejection. "No I couldn't possibly! I can't take something as special as a wedding dress from you! It just wouldn't be right!"

"Please, I insist. My day has already long past. But its your turn now." ,the woman said, gently. "Yes, this is a special dress, but your a special girl. You deserve it."

Tohru realized that she lost the battle and knew she'd keep the dress even though she still felt terrible about it. But still, she really needed a dress and she was running out of time to get one. Still, she kept that look of uncertainty on her face and the woman could see it.

"Why don't you try it on right now so we can see what it looks like on you. Here, I can help you with it." ,the woman suggested.

Tohru nodded and she gave the dress back to her and she undressed. Afterward the woman slipped the dress onto her until it settled in the right places. Then, she began tying the back of the dress all the way down until the ribbons were placed just above her bottom.

"There all done. Let's go in the bathroom so you can see it in the mirror." ,the woman said.

She led Tohru to the bathroom in her room and placed her right before the big standing mirror. Tohru got to see herself in her new dress for the first time. But the dress wasn't just white, it was pink! There were little pink flowers running down the train of the dress and up the sides and along the neck line. It wan sleeveless and also came with a simple veil that the woman had retrieved from her closet and placed on Tohru's head.

Not long afterward, Tohru began to cry out of joy. The dress was everything she had dreamed it would be. The way it fit on her in all the right places and most of all just the beauty of it, was all she had been long looking for, and she had found it at last.

She turned away from the mirror and looked over at the woman. Tohru thought for sure that she truly was remarkable. If only her dear friend Momiji could see her like this now. This beautiful person who has so much goodness in her heart that her own son had probably never seen before. She could just see the day when they might meet, and the love they could share together that has been lost for so long.

"Thank you so much." ,Tohru said in tears as she wrapped her arms around the woman's frail body. She placed her hand on Tohru's veil.

"You're very welcome sweetie. You look so beautiful. Master Kyo will definitely be blown away."

Just then, Tohru remembered the real reason why she cried at the sight of her in the dress. She knew the dress wasn't just for her, but it was for Kyo too. Just the sight of his reaction to this dress, caused Tohru to have butterflies in her stomach.

"You're right." ,Tohru said to her at last.

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," ,the woman said.

The door was opened and Tohru saw that it was Momiji. His face was priceless. He was wide eyed when he saw Tohru in her dress.

Tohru smiled widely at him, so happy that he seemed to love it as much as she did.

Momiji began snapping back to reality. "Oh, Tohru! I've been been checking all the houses for you. Everyone's been wondering what has been taking you so long. We thought you got lost."

"No, I've been here." ,Tohru laughed. "Do you like the dress. She gave it to me."

"Yes, it's...so beautiful." ,Momiji gasped. He glanced at his mother, remembering the pictures of her in this dress. She looked just as pretty then like Tohru had.

"Well, I have to go tend to the kitchen. I suppose I'll see you two at the wedding." The woman waved and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Yes, and thank you so much." ,Tohru called to her.

"You're very welcome, dear." Then the woman left.

**A/N: Ahh! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been busy all week!**

**Didn't intend at first for this chapter to be this short, but I realized if I continued on,the next part of the story wouldn't really work well with this chapter. So I decided to leave it off here.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon. Fingers crossed!**

_**~Mady~ :)**_


	8. The Power of Love and Lust

Tohru was left alone in the room. But not entirely alone as she thought. She forgot that Momiji was still there. He propped himself onto the side of his mothers bed and didn't even once take his eyes off of Tohru. Her blush began to deepen as he started to smile wider at her.

"How does it look?" ,she asked him.

Momiji was truthfully speechless that he couldn't even get out more than one word. "Amazing,"

"Really? You don't think it's to much pink. Not that I hate it! I mean, this is your mom's dress and I don't mean to be offensive!" ,Tohru panicked. "I'm just not sure if pink looks good on me."

Momiji began to chuckle. "Oh Tohru, you have no reason to worry. Pink is the perfect color for you. This entire dress was made for you.

She smiled. "Well, thanks, but it's not even exactly mine."

"My mother, gave it to you though, didn't she?"

"Yes," Tohru's face began to fill up with sorrow, which Momiji didn't like.

"What's wrong," ,he asked her, feeling himself grow sad.

"I don't know if this is even possible, but since the curse is gone, don't you think that you can be able to be with your mother again."

Momiji looked at her beautiful face, feeling his tears well up inside of him. Tohru began to release hers once she saw his pained face.

He patted the spot beside himself on the bed and Tohru went over and sat next to him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, it's okay, Tohru. It's actually a very good question. I've been thinking the same thing to myself lately." ,he mentioned.

"Oh, really? Then do you think it's possible?" ,Tohru said with the hope coming out of her voice.

"No, I don't think it is. Whatever relationship me and my mom were meant to have isn't within my reach anymore. I think the thought of her finding out that she has a child, will be just as painful as the day that she found out that that child is barely even human. It's lost. And I'll never be able to get that relationship I've dreamed of having with my mother and my sister."

Momiji's tears began to overflow and drop onto Tohru's hand that held onto him. She cried with him, feeling the same pain that she had with the loss of her mother.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore. I didn't know that even after the curse was released, that I would still be this lonely." ,he cried.

Tohru had never seen him like this before. He was always just as cheerful as when he was younger. But inside of him is just a lost soul filled with nothing but loneliness. Something that Tohru wished wouldn't remain in him any longer.

"You won't be alone forever." ,she said softly to him. "There's someone out there who will need you. Even if she's not your mother, she will be just as caring as her and she will never leave your side."

He looked up at her. "You really think so?"

She noded. "Yes, she's waiting for you right now without you even knowing it, Momiji-Kun."

Momiji couldn't agree to that. _No, she's not waiting for me anymore, _he thought. He knew she was farther from his reach than he had expected her to be. It was to late to have her as his own, and just the thought of it made him ashamed of being that selfish. Yet, he was with her now. And he was glad being able to talk to her like this. To pour out his feelings to her like he was talking to God himself. Isn't this what he had always wanted? For someone else to be there for him while he was in so much pain.

Even though it was to late to even admit it to her, he still loved Tohru with every fiber of his being, not as a friend, but as a woman. It took every muscle of strength inside of him to not just reach out to her and hold her against him right there. Again, he recognized that as his own selfish thinking and cursed himself for it.

"Tohru.." ,he said gently to her. The look in Momiji's eyes was something that she had never seen within anyone else except for Kyo. It was not a recognized look that Momiji would make. It was not his own childish expressions that he showed even then. But instead, his eyes were filled with love and lust. And it made Tohru feel uneasy and pleasured at the same time.

Before Momiji could say anything else that he probably would of regretted, they heard someone from down the hall.

"Tohru, are you here?" ,the voice called.

Momiji instantly snapped back to himself, as he recognized the voice. "It's Kyo! Tohru, we have to get you in the bathroom before he sees your dress! Come on!"

Tohru and Momiji jumped off of the bed and raced to the bathroom, Momiji caring her train from behind her. He gently pushed her into the Master bathroom.

"Now get changed." ,he ordered her.

"Right!" ,she said.

Momiji shut the bathroom door and turned around to where he saw Kyo.

"Was that Tohru? What's she been doing?" ,Kyo said quite annoyed.

Momiji unintentionally showed a mischievous grin. "Nothing, she's just been chillin in here."

Kyo began to raise his voice. "Speak up, rabbit! Now what did you do to her?!"

"Calm yourself, Kyo. She just tried on my mothers dress which she says she's wearing in the wedding and she was just showing it to me." ,Momiji said as he walked toward the exit.

"And don't worry. I'm already over her." ,he lied. And then he left.

Momiji realized that his own feelings didn't matter to him anymore. But he would always put Tohru first over himself. And if she was happy, then that was the source of his own true happiness.

Tohru got dressed quickly and put the dress back in the closet, knowing she'd have to get it before she left the main house. Once she was dressed she sprung open the door and found Kyo there waiting for her.

"Kyo-Kun! You found me!" ,she cried with glee and ran to him with open arms. He took her in.

"So this is where you've been hiding. Seriously, you have the attention span of a fly when you get distracted like that.

She giggled, realizing it was true.

"So you found the dress?"

"Yes! Oh, you're just going to love it, Kyo-Kun!" ,she smiled with her eyes like stars.

"Any dress is perfect for you, Tohru." ,he whispered to her.

Tohru knew that she had everything she'd always wanted. That Kyo was everything to her. But she couldn't help but think of Momiji's longing eyes filled with so much love for her. She had never noticed before, but that night she saw his true feelings for her.

And she wondered if she had ever fallen for him before without her even realizing it.

**Well, there you go! This chapter took the longest to write, although I think I like this one the most.**

**Love Momiji! His story always makes me cry! I'm still deciding whether or not I should put him in a relationship with an OC. I'll have to think about how that can work.**

**Well, since it is now Thanksgiving holiday, I have more time to write. Wohoo! And thank you for all the nice and encouraging reviews!**

**Bye, guys :)**

_**~Mady~**_


	9. The Meaning of Family

**Hello! So proud I got this chapter out so fast! And yes, I think I will be able to make Momiji and an OC work. Thanks for the feedback on that!**

_**Now here is the next chapter...**_

The whole family was preparing for the wedding that was the next day. Of course, Tohru choose to get married in the Sohma estate. The ceremony and the reception were going to take place right in front of the main house. The family spent all day putting up the flowers and putting the aisle together. Mostly, Ayame put up the flowers, as he claims that he has a more artistic perspective of how they should be put together. Everyone just tried to ignore his blabbering, especially Yuki.

Shigure went off to look for Tohru. She was inside Kagura's house, admiring the bridesmaid dresses that lay on her bed. The dresses had just arrived that morning. Kagura was trying hers on. Shigure noticed how incredibly sexy she looked in it for the first time.

"Now don't you look sassy, Kagura." ,he commented.

Tohru and Kagura looked up to see Shigure standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Shigure-San! What do you think of the dresses? Aren't they just cute!" ,Tohru said joyfully.

"Yes, excellent job, Tohru! These dresses will look good on everyone." ,he said as he passed by Kagura and gave her a wink.

"Stop being creepy." Kagura remarked. He quickly looked away when he noticed that she could go into attack mode at any moment.

"You really think so?! I'm so happy! I can't wait for tomorrow!" ,Tohru exclaimed with glee.

"I can't either." ,Shigure said.

"Say, Shigure-San? I've seen the whole family out except for Akito-San. Is she feeling ill?" ,Tohru asked with deep concern.

Shigure's face turned into worry. "Possibly. Or she's just depressed. You know how she gets sometimes."

Tohru frowned and looked towards the ground.

"I'll go check on her and come back to you. I'm sure she's fine though. See you girls later!" ,Shigure said.

"Thank you, see you later!" ,Tohru called to him as he left the house.

Shigure headed to the main house and went inside and down the long halls where Akito's room was. Shigure found Akito there on the porch, laying down and looking out into the deep blue sky. She wore a very pretty sundress that imediately caught Shigure's eye. Since the whole family knew she was a girl, she started looking and dressing more femmine. Shigure noticed how much prettier she really looked as a girl.

He made his way to the porch and leaned over Akito. Not noticing him, she was startled when he gently touched her cheek. She bolted up with great annoyance.

"What do you think your doing?" ,she grunted.

"I was just wondering where you were. Everyone's been missing you, especially Tohru-Chan. Why aren't you helping us with the decorations?"

Akito held her legs tightly against her chest. "What does everyone need me for? I'd just be in the way."

Shigure sat beside her on the porch. "That's not as true as you think. Tohru wants you to come help and be with the family."

"Silly girl, she doesn't want me to be involved in something as big as her own wedding. I'm not even going to the event." ,she said, bluntly.

Shigure expressed intense shock. "What does that mean?! Of course, she wants you to be apart of it! You are apart of the family afterall."

"The meaning of family, is not making her suffer like I did to her and everyone else. It is to be loved. And she does not love me. And neither do you Shigure, I can see it."

Shigure did what he knew he had to. He put his arm around her waist and faced her so that she was facing him directly.

Akito tried to break free from him but it was no use.

"You naive woman. You really think I don't love you? I love you more than anyone and that's never going to change." Shigure whispered to her while kissing her ear. Akito sighed at his very touch.

He backed up to where he could see her full figure. "And don't underestimate Tohru. She loves you just like she loves everyone else."

She turned her glance away from him. "Well, I'd need to hear that from her to believe it."

"It's true, Akito-San."

Akito and Shigure turned around rappidly to see Tohru inside the room. She walked towards them and leaned down next to Akito.

"I do love you, Akito-San because you are apart of this family. Please come join us at the wedding. It will not be complete without you. Please come." ,Tohru said softly to her with a touch of a pleading voice in her.

"I can't. You don't really want me there." ,Akito said.

"Yes I do. More than anything, I really do!" ,Tohru said.

Akito glanced back at Shigure and he nodded in a way to tell her that she should give up this nonsense.

She realized at that moment that she had been so wrong. What had she been thinking? She certainly did want to be part of Tohru and her family's lives. She really did. She wanted to make up all the heartless things she ever did to cause them pain.

She turned her gaze back to Tohru and choked out her words. "I'll go."

Tohru smiled from ear to ear and took Akito into her arms. "Thank you Akito-San. I love you so much."

Akito timidly wrapped her arms around Tohru's back and sniffed softly. Never had she experienced a love like this.

**That's all for now! The wedding will be in the next chapter! :D**

_**~Mady~**_


	10. The Wedding

**A/N: Have finally updated! Yay!**

**I have now decided to make my very first thank you list:**

**just me Kyle: I wanted to include parts of the Manga and the characters as much as I could. In my opinion, I love the Manga a lot more than the anime anyway! But the anime is still really cute! And I'm glad I got their personalities right. I was afraid of going out of character on some of them at some point, but now I'm not worried anymore. Thanks so much for the feedback!**

**ClaraJayCarter: That has to be the HUGEST** **compliment I've ever gotten! Thank you soooo much! I'm glad you've enjoyed it! :)**

**Ok, now on with the story...**

**OOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

"Guys, we have twenty minutes!" ,Kagura announced, running into the house.

It was the day of the wedding and the girls were frantically getting themselves ready in Kagura's house. By then, everyone finally had their dresses on. Tohru instructed them on how they should be doing their hair and makeup. The girls hair was kert down including Tohru's. Rin was curling Tohru's hair into perfect spirals down her back. Tohru was impressed. She had never seen her hair look that beautiful before. She thanked Rin for her amazing work and Rin silently shyed away from her and went to fixing her long black hair.

When all the girls were finally ready, Tohru glared at all of them in awe. They all looked absolutely stunning!

"Oh my, you guys! You all look better than I expected!" ,Tohru said to them.

"Ok, now enough with the compliments. You need to get into your dress now, Tohru! We've got twelve minutes!" ,Arisa called out irritably. "Hana and I are going to see how things are going outside. You guys just focus on getting her into the dress." With that, Arisa and Saki left the house and everyone else ordered Tohru to go back and put on her dress.

"One of us needs to help her get into the dress because we still have other preparations to do outside." ,Kagura said.

Tohru went into the spare bedroom of the house and quickly looked over her shoulder to see Machi following her.

ooooOOOOoOoOOoOOOOooooooOOOo oOOooooo

Kyo slipped away from the other guys to get a look at himself in the vanity mirror. Like everyone else, he finally had his suit on. Although, he wasn't sure if he even looked decent in it.

His appearence in the outfit was his biggest issue. The second reason is that he completely couldn't stand it. The tux was tight and he dreaded wearing a tie. My, how he hated ties! He felt like he was being choked to death.

Even though, the tuxedo cuased him boiling irritation, this was not a day where he was supposed to loose his temper. He was supposed to be the happiest man in the world that day. And beside from his annoying outfit, that was easy. Because he was marrying the girl he loved more than anyone. He knew that the happiness he had from marrying that girl that day, could overcome any other irritated thought he had in his mind.

Unfortunetly, his everlasting anger management problem exploded out of him at the sound of Momiji's voice.

"Awwww, doesn't Kyo look so cute in his new tux!" ,Momiji teased while coming up behind Kyo and playing with his hair.

Kyo knocked Momiji's arms off of his back. "I do not! Just get the hell away from me!"

Momiji gave him a look that he was about to cry. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice." The young man slumped away from him and sat in the corner of the room next to where Yuki was still getting ready.

In the meantime, Haru came up to Kyo. "Really? You actually had to make him cry of all times?" ,Haru said with an edge of protection in his voice.

"I couldn't help it. He's still being annoying as ever!" ,Kyo shouted.

"Geeze Kyo, just calm down. I can hear you from all the way across the hall." ,Shigure said as he appeared into the room. The whole room went silent.

"I'm just annoyed, is all!" ,Kyo yelled back at him.

Shigure smirked. "You're just nervous, we can tell. But don't take your anxiety out on poor Momiji."

"That's right!" ,Momiji said, who had now stopped his crying. "You shouldn't be mad with anyone right now, this is supposed to be your's and Tohru's most happiest day!"

"And besides," ,Yuki said quietly. "You don't want to make Miss Honda worry with you carelessness."

Kyo stared at Yuki. The former rat had a point, but he wasn't going to admit it. So all Kyo said was, "Fine,"

"Good," ,Shigure said. "Now that that's out of the way, you best be hurrying up now. We've got ten minutes!"

OOOOOoooooOoOOOOoooooOOOOOOo ooooOOOOOOooOoO

Machi took Tohru's dress off of the bathroom door and over to the bed in the bedroom next to where Tohru was. Machi didn't say a word, since she has always been very quiet. Therefore, the atmosphere in the room felt awkwark for Tohru but she ignored it.

Machi began to help Tohru slip into her dress. She was surprised that she was even here at all. She barely agreed to be in Tohru's wedding. But with much encouragment from Yuki, she decided to go for it.

Even though Tohru didn't know Machi all that well yet, she was determined that they would become good friends. And since she was best friends with Yuki, she knew she'd most likely become friends with his girlfriend too. Although the girl didn't know it yet, she had already become part of Tohru's big family.

Machi finished putting the dress on her with tying up the ribbons on the back of the dress. She stepped back and looked at Tohru carefully. She concluded that she indeed looked like the perfect bride.

"Do I look okay?" ,Tohru asked her, trying to at least get some words out of her for once.

"You look beautiful." ,Machi said, quietly.

Tohru smiled at her. "Well, thank you." She gathered her clothes and started heading out of the bedroom door.

"You really are just the most well suited bride." ,Machi said, which came unexpected to Tohru.

"I don't know about that, but that's very kind of you." ,Tohru said, smiling. "Actually, without a doubt, I could see you as a beautiful bride."

Machi's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I could never-"

"I believe it for sure." ,Tohru said with confidence as she walked up to her.

"No, I'm not even sure if I'm going to get married."

"It'll probally happen. Afterall, I know Yuki and he won't just be wanting to date for to long." ,Tohru said, winking at her.

Machi blushed and looked down from her, which made Tohru giggle.

"Machi-San, it's time to go now." ,said a shy Kisa, creeping into the room. Kisa's face grew in excitement at the sight of Tohru in her beautiful dress.

"Onee-Chan!" ,she exclaimed while in tears of happiness.

"Oh, Kisa," ,Tohru said with glee as she ran to the girl, taking her into her arms.

"You ready, Sissy?" ,Kisa asked Tohru, her endless display of happiness on her little face.

"I've never been more ready. Now let's do this!" ,Tohru said, taking Kisa's hand in hers as they walked to the dressing room with Machi trailing behind them.

ooooOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOooOOOO OOOOOO

All the girls left their dressing room and took their places in front of the front door to the house where outside, the front door lead to the alter.

The guys were already there, so the girls paired up with them. Kisa with Hiro, Machi with Yuki, Haru with Rin, Arisa with Kureno, Saki with Ritsu, Kagura with Momiji, and finally, Tohru at the end with her Grandfather.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Kyo was waiting at the alter. He kept his gaze down, afraid of seeing all the eyes of the entire family on him. He didn't want to look into the eyes of the people who once knew him as just a monster. Had they actually forgiven him? Kyo finally did look up. But the only person he saw was his Shissou who gave him a smile that meant not to worry. That one expression gave Kyo the motiviation to put his fears behind him. He didn't want to think of the past and what he once was. All he needed on his mind, was Tohru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOo OOOOoOoo

One by one, the pairs entered the aisle. Tohru felt the knots in her stomach grow inside of her.

"Something wrong, Tohru?" ,her grandfather asked her.

"Oh, no, why?"

"Well, you are squezzing my hand unbelievably tight."

Tohru looked down at her hand and frantically pulled it away. "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, grandfather! I'm just a little-"

Her granfather chuckled. "I get it. Your nervous, but its normal. But don't worry." Her grandfather finally wrapped his arm in between hers. "You're marrying the person you truly love and that's all that matters, right?"

Her grandfather's words put Tohru at ease at last. She nodded joyfully.

All the pairs in front of them were now vanished. "Now get ready. It's your turn."

OOoooooooOOOOOOOoOOOOOOooooO OoOoOoOOo

After seeing all the couples make their way in front of the alter, Kyo sighed, _This is it._

OOOOooooOOOOoOOOoooO

_This is it, _Tohru thought to herself and with that, the front door sprung open.

**A/N: I've decided to make the wedding in two parts since it kind of makes sense to leave it off here. So stay tuned! **

**Love,**

_**~Mady~**_


	11. The Wedding Part 2

**A/N: Helloooo, readers! I've got a new chapter! Wohoo!**

**I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was very hard to put together. There was a lot of detail I had to think of for this one. But at least it's finished!**

**Thank You List:**

**The-Delectable-May-Reach: Thanks for the motivation to get started on this chapter pretty much right away, lolz!**

**Now I give you the next chapter...**

**ooOOOOOoooooooooooooooo**

Once Tohru stepped out of the house, she kept her eyes shut. Her nerves where getting the best of her, even though she wished that they would just go away. She kept her head down. But by the time she started walking, she forced herself to look up.

She knew she couldn't shut down and this point. That would ruin everything. Most of all, she didn't want Kyo to worry about her. Or even worse, that he would think that she could be unsure about getting married that day, which she wasn't but she thought that she could be giving him the wrong idea. And she didn't want that.

So with no other choice. She raised her head and started walking with an instant, unexpected smile placed on her face.

Kyo felt swept away when Tohru finally came out. Of course, he was worried when she began to look so uneasy. But once her confidence started to come back and she released a loving smile, the sparks just flew from her. Kyo knew that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. On that vey day, he had never seen her look more extravagant.

She slowly made her way down the aisle, desperately squeezing onto her bouquet. Even though she was the center of attention, she saw asolutely no one but Kyo. She guessed she took it as a sign. Why had she been so worried in the first place? If Kyo was the only one she saw as she made her way to the alter, then it proved she had confidence that every mistake they'd made was long gone. That every hard ship he had had to go through over the course of the past three years, was what made them grow closer in the first place.

All these little events spontaniously do predict the future for these two. As Tohru looked to Kyo as she walked down that aisle, she saw three years of memories flash before her.

Livng in a tent after her mother died, meeting Yuki and living in Shigure's house, and then her encounter with Kyo when he tried to pick a fight with Yuki.

She then faced her most clearest memory, when Kyo's beads had been removed and that night he was in a living hell having to spend those long hours in his monster form.

Tohru knew that she did the right thing by running after him that night it happened. If not, they wouldn't be there that day, when they were finally giving themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

What seemed like lasted forver, finally ended as Tohru edged up to the alter. Her grandfather kissed her cheek before he made his way into the crowd. Kyo took her hand as they stood there totally dazed.

Kyo leaned into her. "Are you okay?"

Tohru got the hint that he had been worried about seeing her in her uncomfotable state when she first came out. "I couldn't be more happier." ,she said with all the confidence she had.

"I couldn't either." Kyo gave her a big smile which she had returned while her cheeks turned a shade of light pink.

At that very moment, Tohru vowed to love him more than anyone else. They promised to always stay by each others side no matter what other obstacles they would ever face. No matter how clumsy and independent Tohru claimed to be and no matter how many times Kyo would occasionally loose his temper, they knew that they'd put those flaws aside and focus on their love for each other.

Kyo was Tohru's favorite person in the whole word. She knew that that would be so easy.

Before Tohru even knew it, they had already been announced married and Kyo kissed her while whipping a fallen tear that had come from her right eye.

Tohru looked around her at her new family. She looked over at Yuki. He looked so happy for her. Aside from Kyo, Yuki was Tohru's other main support. She could always rely on him and the rest of the Sohma family.

She couldn't of asked for a better family. People who were positive even though they've suffered lives of sorrow. Ones who accepted Tohru for all that she was and never stopped taking care of her. That was what the Sohma family was. They were the most loving family Tohru had ever known.

Tohru looked back at Kyo and soon he was dragging her down the aisle and back into the house. They were both giggling in excitment.

Once they were all alone in the house with the chatting being heard from outside, Kyo pulled Tohru close to him and placed his hand on the ribbons of her dress. He tilted her chin up so that he could see her face. He had never seen a more lovely face than hers.

"You're so beautiful." ,he whispered to her.

"You are too." ,she laughed, until she began to get frazled, and pulled away from him. "Ah! I'm sorry! That sounded weird!"

He started to laugh at her logic and tried to get her to calm down. "Take it easy, Tohru. It's fine."

"Oh, ok," ,she said as she relaxed. She realized then that she was crying.

Kyo began to frown. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

She smiled again and shook her head. "Oh no, of course not! I'm just so...happy."

He understood what she meant. How could he have been so worried before?

Before Tohru even had time to think, Kyo swooped her up into his arms, carrrying her bridal style. He made his way to the back door of the house which lead out of the estate.

Tohru was so confused. "Where are we going?"

He winked at her. "You'll see."

**OOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: There you have it guys!**

**Unfortunetly, since this coming week is Finals week, I'm going to have to drop back on the writing a bit to make time for studying. Believe me, I'd WAY rather write this story than study, but I have to. -_- I'll get back to this story as soon as Finals are over, I PROMISE! Also, I'll be on winter break then, so I'll have plenty of time to write. :D**

**Anywho, throughout the rest of the story, aside from Kyo and Tohru, I'll also be putting more focus into the other characters and their relationships as well. The sequel to this story will have more OC's as well. You'll see why later. ;) And yes, there will be a sequel! **

**That's all for now! Bye, lovlies!**

**Love,**

_**~Mady~**_


	12. The Goodbyes

**A/N: Yes, I am alive (hehe) It has taken me FOREVER to update! Turns out my winterbreak has been very busy and I was hoping to get more writing done during my time off of school. Boo... :/**

**But I've finally got a new chapter.**

**Glad to be back, fellow readers. Here is the next chapter...**

Kyo and Tohru had disappeared into the house. That was their que.

Yuki did the honor of leading all the guests to the back exit of the estate. Soon everyone formed to lines at the back of the house, waiting for the new couple to reappear again.

Yuki motioned for everyone to be quiet as he knew the two would be coming out at any moment. Five minutes passed until Kyo came out with an instantly stunned Tohru in his arms. Then the crowd let out their cheers.

Tohru squirrned with excitment and happiness. She saw all her family including the Sohma's. As Kyo carried her down the steps of the porch, she examined her family feeling a sense of pride and joy just knowing that they were all here supporting her on the most important day of her life.

Suddenly reality really struck her as they neared the limo Tohru and the girls arrived in before the wedding, then she was confused. Kyo slid Tohru into the limo along with her very long dress.

"Where are we going?" ,Tohru asked, nervously.

Still standing outside of the back door of the car, Kyo bent down next to her. "Where you've always wanted to go. We're going to Paris."

The look on Tohru's was priceless to him. She was beaming with happiness. Almost like she was about to squeel from excitement. Kyo could tell that she had become speechless and laughed silently at her.

"I'm glad your happy. I knew you'd love it." ,Kyo said.

He turned around and noticed that the family was waiting, anxiously to give their goodbyes to him and Tohru. Kyo stepped aside to let them through.

Kisa rushed into Tohru's lap first and squeezed her tight.

"I'll miss you, sissy. Please,have a good time." ,she said smiling widely at Tohru.

Tohru felt her eyes go misty. "Of course, I will."

Then everyone else quickly said goodbye to the new couple while giving them their best wishes.

"Is that everyone?" ,Tohru asked.

"Yeah," ,Kyo said while inching into the limo. "So I guess we can-"

"Not so fast, Kyo-Kyo." ,Ayame called out with a bubbly Shigure following next to him. "Shigure and I haven't had our little talk with you yet."

Kyo smacked his hand to his head, only thinking, _why?_

"What exactly do we need to talk about, you morons?" ,he scolded them.

"Why, the story of the birds and the bees, my friend. Since you will be on your honeymoon you will be filled with deep emotions for our precious Tohru which, if not controlled, could lead to something else..." ,Ayame blabbered on while Shigure giggled endlessly. The two never noticed the horror on Kyo's face as he slowly tried to make his way back into the limo.

Overhearing the conversation from not to far away, Hatori darted in between Ayame and Shigure and pushed Kyo all the way inside of the limo.

"God, thank you, Hatori." ,Kyo said, extreamly relived.

Hatori rolled his eyes slightly. "I'll deal with those idiots later. You two have a nice time, alright."

"Thanks, we'll see you and the others soon." ,Tohru said.

Hatori nodded and then shut the car door, looking at a confused Ayame and Shigure in disgust.

Finally, Kyo and Tohru were traveling off to their honeymoon and Tohru was very anxious to get there.

"We need to drop by the house and pack our things and then we'll drive to the airport." ,Kyo mentioned.

Well, that cleared things up. Tohru had been wondering if she'd get the chance to pack for the trip.

"Okay," ,she said with excitment. Then her smile droped. "Wait,why did Hatori push you into the car?"

Kyo started to blush from embarassment and anger from the chat with those two imbassels.

"I don't know. Maybe, he was just anxious to see us go?" ,he lied.

Tohru shrugged. "Maybe,"

Kyo noticed how troubled she looked over something so little. But she was always like that.

"Hey, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. You're going to have a great time." ,he said, trying to comfort her the best that he could.

Tohru reached for his hand and placed it into hers. "I will, because you will be there with me." She smiled that smile that he adored. All that he knew was that she was perfect in every way. He wondered how someone as imperfect as him could have someone like her. A girl with such a kind heart that she would give up everything she had just for one person.

He smiled back at her at the thought of it. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close beside him. She settled her head down by his chest and rested until her breaths started to even out.

If they hadn't have been on their way to such a city as Paris, she would of wished that they could stay like that forever.

**A/N: And there you have it. I could not resist putting that conversation in with Ayame and Shigure XD Those two crack me up!**

**Goodbye for now!**

_**~Mady~**_


	13. The Horse's Happy Ending

**Hello, everyone! I've got another chapter! Wohoo!**

**Thank you list: **

**joan: I have something sort of like that planned out. Thank you for the suggestion!**

**Now on with the story...**

Isuzu Sohma was never the one to get too emotional. But seeing Tohru looking so happy after she had gotten married, touched her heart in ways she never thought they would.

Tohru's a sweet girl, she knew that. She was to kind for her own good. Which is why she deserved all the happiness in the world. Rin wished she could be like that. But she knew that she didn't deserve any happiness like Tohru. She's nothing special like that girl. She's just...boring and weak.

Yet, she still wondered if her life would ever have a happy ending. She wondered if she would ever be able to reach it. But just what could possibly be her happy ending?

She stopped her line of thinking and bolted up out of bed at the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. She knew, for sure, that it would be Haru. She opened her door and he looked at her with suspicion.

"Why are you still in your dress?" ,he asked her. She looked down at herself, noticing that she was still in her bridesmaid dress.

"It's only been an hour since we've got back. And I don't feel like getting dressed." ,Rin scoffed, turning back towards her bed.

"Fine, I get it. Anyway's you look hot in it" ,Haru smirked. Rin collapsed face down on her bed in a very tired fashion. Haru sat right next to her.

"You seem depressed. Are you okay?" ,he said. He was concerned for her. Rin in a depressed state was not healthy for the both of them.

In return, she did not answer.

Haru sighed. "Miss Tohru already?"

"No!" ,she remarked instantly, even though she knew quite well that she did, or that she was going to.

"Then what is it?" ,Haru said, soothingly stroking her shoulder.

Rin stayed spread across her bed, not even bothering to get up. "Well, I envy her. She's just so happy all the time. I wish I could be like that. And seeing her and Kyo so in love...that's something I want too."

Almost instantly, she felt heself being pulled up by Haru's arm which he slipped beneath her waist. He made her face him so that he could focus on her eyes.

"But don't you already have that?" ,he asked her. "Or is it that you're just wanting to tie the knot like they did?"

She looked at him in surprise and figured that he was right, that is what she wanted. She wanted to make the vow to someone that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to finally make that promise to Haru.

"Rin, let's just get married already. I know you've been hesitant to commit to it. But I promise that I will always make you happy and you will never be alone." Haru looked at her with deep sincerity that Rin could clearly make out.

She felt a tear drop from her face and looked down at her lap. But still, Haru's proposal moved her to make her descision and she confidently lifted her head.

"Then we shouldn't wait anymore." She was smiling now and that sight made Haru get swept away by every beautiful detail placed onto her over confident face.

He moved her closer to him and kissed the corner of her mouth and she leaned into his touch.

Rin came to accept that the love she shared with Haru would be her happy ending. But she knew that she would never get it. Because, if it is done right, love never ends. It only begins and lasts for an eternity.

**A/N: I'm glad I found time to write, since I've had a very no busy day, hehe. Just suddenly though, I've realized that I have a whole bunch of ideas for this story so I will (maybe) be updating faster than usual. Yay!**

**Regarding this chapter, I hope Rin isn't too out of character, since she's caring about someone (other than Haru). But then again, she always had a soft spot for Tohru in the original story. But I don't know. Sorry if the characters seem to sway out of their character.**

**See y'all soon!**

_**~Mady~**_


	14. The Arrival

**Well, I got back to the story as soon as I could! (Gives self pat on the back)**

**Thank you list:**

**drawnoflife: Thank you! The HaruxRin pairing is one of my favorites and I really enjoy writing them. There will be more of those two in the story along with the other characters.**

**Karlidylanfa & markus: Big Thanks! :)**

**Now on to chapter 14...**

* * *

Once they got back to their house, Tohru slipped out of her dress, put on comfortable clothes, and dashed in and out of the rooms, getting all her things together. Kyo had told her that there was no need to get ready in such a rush but she just couldn't help herself. She just wanted to hurry and get to France already. The excitement was eating her away inside.

It took around twenty hours to travel by plane to get to Paris. But the two slept on the way there most of the time. Tohru usually ended up using Kyo as a pillow but he didn't mind it. She always looked cute when she was asleep.

"Hey, it's time to get up. We're here!" ,Kyo nudged her. It almost seemed like he was full of excitement too.

Tohru woke up out of a dead sleep. But her eyes shot wide open when she heard that they had finally got there. She leaped up out of her seat and hurried off the plane leaving Kyo to trail behind her.

They gathered their things and took the bus that would lead to where they were staying. Kyo hadn't said exactly where they would be staying, but Tohru didn't find that really important. She assumed they'd be going to a hotel, of course.

Kyo allowed her to sit next to the window while on the bus so that she could have a good look at all the shops in the city. Tohru was overwhelmed by all the fancy shops and the scenery of the town was just beautiful.

"If there's anywhere you want to go while we're here, then I'll make it happen." ,Kyo whispered to her.

Tohru turned away from the window and looked up at him, the smile still plastered onto her face.

"Yes, Kyo. Thank you." (He had asked her earlier to drop the formality)

He nodded. "Oh, and we aren't going to a hotel."

Tohru was instantly curious. "Then where are we staying?"

"I rented a cottage just outside of downtown. I think you'll like it. And since we're already downtown, I'm sure we'll be there soon." ,he explained.

"Oh, thank you! I know I'll love it!" ,she exclaimed.

Sure enough, when they arrived to the small house, Tohru let out waves of cheers. She did love it. And she knew she'd even love the inside of it.

Kyo carried their things off of the bus and went inside of the cottage. The place had a living room with a fireplace, a small kitchen, and a bedroom with a bathroom in it. Tohru explored all the grounds of the place. Everything about it was just perfect and the place gave off such a warm feeling to it.

They put their things in the closet of their bedroom. Just then, Tohru heard her phone ring from her bag.

She ruffled her hand through the small bag until she found it. Then she put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Tohru?" ,the voice said.

Tohru's face lit up with joy. "Isuzu-san, how are you?!"

"I'm good. Haru thought I should call you. We just wanted to tell you guys to enjoy yourselves." ,she said, emotionlessly.

"Thank you! We'll be missing all of you! Tell everyone we said hello and we'll take pictures!" ,Tohru said.

"Thanks, Tohru. I'll tell them. I also called for something else."

"What is it?" ,Tohru asked.

"Well, it apparently seems that Haru and I are now engaged." ,she asked.

Tohru squealed loudly which caused Kyo to turn away from the closet in alarm.

"Oh, Isuzu-San, I'm so happy for you and Hatsuharu! This is just so exciting!" ,she cheered.

The other line went silent.

"Isuzu-San? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," ,Rin faintly replied. "You need to cool it, Tohru. You just blew out my ear drum."

She giggled. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy."

"Yeah, me too, honestly. So are you guys there yet?" ,Rin asked.

"Yeah, we're at our cottage unpacking. I didn't even know Kyo had rented one and I just love it!"

Rin gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, pretty much the whole family was in on it. Shigure was the one who suggested you guys stay in a cottage."

"Well, he sure does have some good taste!" ,she said.

"Yeah, well, I'll let you go now. You and Kyo probably have things to do."

"Yes, we might do something tonight. We just haven't thought of anything yet." ,Tohru said.

"Cool," ,Rin said. "And just to let you know, Haru says that if that cat lays a paw on you, he'll fly there to ruffle him up."

Tohru gasped. "Oh, no! Kyo would never fight me!"

Rin laughed for the first time in a while. "Oh, Tohru, never mind. Well, we'll see you when you guys get back."

"Yes, bye, Isuzu-San." ,Tohru said, smiling.

"Bye," The phone clicked and Tohru put it back in her bag.

"So it was Rin?" ,Kyo asked her.

"Yeah, nice surprise, huh?" ,she smiled.

"I guess so. What did she say?"

"That her and Hatsuharu are now engaged! Isn't that great?!" ,she exclaimed.

Kyo only half smiled. "That's awesome."

She never stopped grinning on the behalf of those two. She wished that Isuzu and Hatsuharu would be happy just like her and Kyo.

After they had finished unpacking,Tohru felt exhausted She went over to the bed and collapsed on top of it. Kyo silently laughed at her and bent next to the bed where her head was.

"We don't have to go anywhere today if you're to tired. It can wait." ,he said.

Tohru was disappointed about the fact that she was way to tired to even lift herself up. She knew that she would have to wait until tomorrow to go out.

"But I know where we should go tomorrow."

Tohru did manage to lift herself up as she grew curious. "Where?"

"Look out that window and you'll see." He motioned to the window right next to the bed. The two made their way over to the pillows so that Tohru could see out the window. Looking out, she saw straight ahead was the beautiful, glowing Eiffel Tower. It was lit up since it was already night in Paris. The tower looked stunning and Tohru looked at it in amazement.

She nodded to Kyo. She would absolutely love to visit the tower. A moment later though, she felt herself frown.

"But I feel bad if you wanted to go out tonight." ,she said sadly.

Kyo smiled softly at her and knelt down next to her and put her head in his hand. "All I want is right here." ,he whispered.

Her sadness turned to easiness and she replied by kissing his cheek. In return he kissed her on the mouth, almost to passionately for her to keep up with. Still, she felt herself melt inside and instinctively, for once, acted on her own impulse.

* * *

**THE END...(of the chapter) haha! So tell me what you guys think. Seriously, if you want to make my day, leave a review. ;)**

**Bye!**

**Love,**

_**~Mady~**_


	15. The Lonely Feeling

**Don't have much to say so let's just get on with the story. :)**

* * *

The last bell rang, signaling that school was over. Kisa was in the middle of her first year of High School with Hiro being one grade above her. Kisa enjoyed school a lot more than middle school. All the students were so nice to her and had actually accepted her for who she was. She had eventually become the center of attention for the boys, but they often were confronted by an angry Hiro.

Tohru had told Kisa that she would really enjoy High School. And she did, a lot more than she thought she would.

Kisa exited the school building and looked around the outside of the campus. As expected, she found Hiro waiting outside for her on the sidewalk. He always waited for her after school so that they could walk back to Sohma house together. Kisa was glad that Hiro had the patience to wait for her, even though she was always the one to get out of class late. She was always happy knowing that she wouldn't have to walk home alone.

She hurridly made her way through the crowd until she reached the sidewalk where Hiro was.

"Are you all ready?" ,he asked her.

"Yes," ,she said, quietly. They started walking in the direction of the house in silence. Most days, Kisa didn't say a word when they walked home. She was still really shy. However, that day, Hiro tried to bring up a conversation.

"Uh...so..how've you been doing?" ,he blurted out. He mentally cursed himself afterwards for thinking up such a stupid question.

Kisa jerked her head up and looked at him, slightly surprised. "Mmm...well, not so good actually."

Hiro's eyes widened and he abruptly stopped walking once he grew concerned. "What's wrong? You're not getting picked on, are you?! Who is it?! I'll go smash their face right now?!"

Kisa grabbed Hiro's arm that was flying through the air in rage, and eased it down. "No, no, it's not that."

Hiro gave a reliefed sigh. "Then what is it?"

"I guess, I've just been feeling really lonely." ,she explained. "Because Onee-Chan isn't here." Her head dropped towards the ground and she siletly sniffed. Hiro could understand how she was feeling. He knew how much she loved Tohru.

He gently took her hand and took hold of her chin and lifted her face up, attempting to comfort her as much as he could. "She won't be gone forever. Just you wait, she'll be back in no time."

Kisa's eyes stopped watering and she made a soft smile, the one that took Hiro's breath away.

"You're right, Hiro." ,she said. "I do hope her and Kyo are having fun. I really want them to be happy together."

"Believe me, the way that those two look at each other, I'm sure they will be." ,Hiro smirked as they continued walking. Soon, they reached the front gates of the house.

"That's true." ,Kisa giggled. "They really are in love. That's something I've always wanted. To have someone to be so in love with."

"Really, when do you think that'll happen?" ,he asked her.

She turned a shade of pink but still smilled like she was the happiest girl in the world. "It already has, silly."

Hiro returned the same blush that Kisa had and finally gave a geniune smile to her. He ran his had down her hair and settled it against her neck.

"Same here," ,he whispered. Then he leaned forward a little and gently kissed her forehead. Kisa felt the butterflies in her stomach grow bigger and her blush grew darker as she shyly turned her head away from him.

He chuckled. She was so adorable when she was embarrassmed. Then he took her hand and they walked through the gates.

* * *

**Very fluffy chapter. ^_^ I love Hiro and Kisa, they're such a sweet couple.**

**Well, see you guys next time...**

_**~Mady~**_


	16. The Beautiful Moment

**Sorry I haven't posted lately. I've been pretty preoccupied. My brother and I just started watching this anime, Vampire Knight and we've just been hooked on it. And I've just been in that mode where I'm like 'I can't do anything else until I finish this series.' Hence, I have been doing no writing, whatsoever. But now that I'm out of my "blocking out society period with a 26 ep. Anime", I am ready to write again! Lol ^_^**

**Thank You List: **

**Heaven's Hell: Thank you for inspiring the plot of this chapter! I like the idea and appreciate the suggestion!**

**Della: Thanks so much! Because of the mistakes in the first few chapters, I've learned to always re-read the chapters. That can be very helpful, haha.**

**And to everyone who reviewed, thanks a lot!**

* * *

Tohru woke up the next morning in an empty bed. Of course, Kyo had gotten up early as always. Looking out the window, she saw how the city looked during the day. She had to admit though, Paris looked much prettier at night.

She rolled out of the bed, went through the closet, and headed to the bathroom to get dressed and fix herself up. She didn't find Kyo in either of the rooms. She assumed he was either in the kitchen or living room.

She put on a yellow floral sun dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a total mess, so she, very harshly, combed through it. Soon enough, her hair was back in place and she finished her work by tying two red ribbons at both sides of her head.

She walked out of the bedroom and found Kyo in the kitchen. Much to her surprise, she glanced over at the table and saw that he had made them both breakfast! Tohru had planned to always do the cooking. But for Kyo to go all out on a breakfast like this, she really thought it was extravagant!

"Wow, this looks so good!" ,she bursted. "You didn't have to do that. I was going to do the cooking."

"Well, I'm only doing it this one time then I'll leave it to you." ,he responded.

She was smiling as she remembered something. "You know, this reminds me of when you cooked me leak soup when I was sick. That was quite a day."

He laughed softly. "Then from now on I'll only cook for you when you're sick."

"It's a deal!" ,she said.

After breakfast, Tohru cleaned the dishes and rejected any help Kyo offered. She was determined to do all the cooking and cleaning while they were on vacation which made Kyo feel a little uneasy. He didn't like it when she pushed herself to hard.

"So, I thought we could go to the tower around sunset since it would probably look nicer at that time. But is there anything you want to do during the day?" ,Kyo mentioned.

She turned her head back from the sink. "That's a good idea Kyo! And yes, I thought we could go look around the shops."

He nodded. "Then that's where we'll go."

Once the dishes were done, Tohru grabbed her little purse and the two started walking downtown to the shops. There were a bunch of boutiques and Tohru thought they were all so lovely and inviting. They stopped by one that caught her eye.

"Kyo, do you mind if we stop by this clothing store?" ,she asked.

"Sure, I did say we could go anywhere you want." ,he said.

She grinned. "Okay, but if there's anywhere you want to go, just say so!"

Tohru ended up enjoying the little shop. It was full of pretty dresses and blouses. Clearly, it was only a girls store so Kyo wouldn't be able to find anything there. Though, he didn't mind because he was glad to see Tohru looking so happy.

They spent the entire day at the shop. Tohru tried on every outfit there and they left the store with a big bag of clothes for her.

Leaving the shop, Tohru skipped down the street, anxious to see the beautiful tower at last. She looked up in amazement at the big statue that shined next to the cresent moon in the sky.

Looking behind, she saw Kyo hurrying behind her. She realized, that she was so excited to see the tower, that she forgot that he was with her.

"Ahhh! I'm sorrry! I didn't mean to leave you behind!" ,she exclaimed, frailing her arms in the air.

"Don't worry about it, Tohru." ,he panted. "Now why don't we climb up it?"

"Yes!" ,she said.

Taking her hand, he guided her up through the crowds of people, up the stairs of the tower until they reached the end point.

Tohru rushed over the the railings and looked out into the blanket of lights that was Paris. The view from the Eiffel Tower was absolutely incredible. She stared at it for long minutes with her eyes just widened in awe.

After a while, Kyo joined her and they both examined the city. Without even realizing it, Tohru began inching farther off the railing to get a better look in the distance. She stretched out further every inch until her waist was fully away from the railing. Suddenly, she started to loose her balance and came seconds to falling off of the tower until Kyo grabed her waist and flung her to him.

Her face showed panic as she realized that she had almost fell to the sidewalk.

Kyo released her in frustration. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU CLUMSY GIRL! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! YOU DON'T HANG OFF THE RAILING OF THIS TOWER!"

That was the first time she had whitnessed him snap in a long time and she hated that she had caused him to get so angry.

She buried her face in her hands. "I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please d-don't be mad, Kyo." She started to uncontrollably sob.

Sighing, Kyo reached out to her and brought her into a hug. "I wasn't mad, I was just scared. I just don't want you to hurt yourself by doing something so reckless."

She backed away from him so that she could see his face. Then she smiled, at last. "Don't be afraid. I promise, it won't happen again."

He smiled with her. "Good. Because I'd hate for anything to ruin this moment right now."

She nodded and looked back at the city. This was, by far, the most beautiful moment she's ever experienced. And it was made all worth while with Kyo there with her.

Looking back at him, she kissed his nose which he instantly wrinkled in response. She noticed that he looked annoyed again and felt bad.

"I'm sorry. Was that weird?" ,she cringed.

"A little, but it was cute too." ,he chuckled.

"Really?! Awww..." ,she cooed.

"Yes, now you." He leaned into her and kissed the tip of her nose. She crinkled hers too and giggled.

"That tickles!" ,she said.

He couldn't stop smiling at her. It was times like this when she was just so adorable even though she was cute all the time.

She broke out of his arms and headed towards the stairs of the tower.

"Come on, Kyo! The rest of the city is waiting for us!" ,she said.

_Yes, _he thought. _I'll make this the most memorable night for us, Tohru..._

* * *

Arisa was home alone, with Kureno out at work. She lay on the couch, sick as a dog, feeling completely useless. She pondered whether or not she should call Tohru. She felt bad bothering her while she was on a vacation.

So she concluded that she would talk to Tohru when she came home.

"Right, she doesn't need any surprises while on her honeymoon." ,she said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger O.O Uh, oh!**

**Sorry, if this chapter feels a little rushed. Will work harder next time!**

**Bye!**

_**~Mady~**_


	17. The Strength She Needs

**I made a present for y'all and started a new chapter at 11:00 on a school night just because I'm that nice, hehe! :3 But really, the reviews motivated me to update tonight. Thank you for all the comments!**

**Thank You List:**

**the sakura trees: Thanks! I love all the couples but I really love Kyo and Tohru too!**

**mimoxtreemo: Thank you! I really liked how that chapter turned out too. And it really is a good anime, that's why I couldn't put it down. ^_^**

**Osseo Fan 7713: I know, right? Cliffhangers are the worst! That's why I knew I had to update the next chapter asap. Anyway, glad you like it!**

**And again, thanks to everyone!**

**Now enough with my blabbering. Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Once Kureno had returned home, she did feel more at ease. Although, Arisa wished that she could have had more time to herself to think things through. Not that her own thoughts would change anything. With something like this, you couldn't just get rid of it. Well...it's possible, but she had to admit that she would never be that cruel. Not to piece of life that hasn't even started yet.

Arisa remained on the couch and turned over onto her side as he placed his things by the door and came into the living room and knealt next to the couch right beside her with that big smile as always.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her with deep concern.

She sighed and forced herself not to drift off to sleep again. "Still pretty crappy."

He stroked her arm softly, hoping to help her to relax a little. "You'll feel better soon, this won't last forever."

"Yeah, but is this pain even worth it?" ,she said, bluntly. She bolted up into a sitting position with her face full of frustration. "I'm not even qualified to be a parent. I probably can't even take care of a freaking hamster, let alone a child! I just...can't do it." Her last words turned to mumbles as her drousiness started to get the best of her.

Kureno got up and went next to her on the cushion, placing his hand over hers. It hurt to see her doubt herself so much. But she had the right to. Afterall, she was only nineteen and knew that being a mother at an age that young would be challenging.

But he also believed that she was a strong young woman. Coming from a former gang member and the legendary "Red Butterfly's" right-hand-girl, as from the stories she's told him about, she could do anything if she could of done what a lot of people couldn't. She was a true fighter and he was certain that she could fight through every pain in her muscles for this little miracle if she really set her mind to it. And that she would become a wonderful mother if she believed in herself a little more.

After looking down the entire time, her head rose up and she glanced over at Kureno, noticing that he had been staring at her the whole time with a gentle grin.

She raised a brow and whacked his forehead to make sure that he was still functioning.

"What was that for?" ,he chuckled, rubbing the spot that she hit.

"You looked dillusional." ,she remarked, crossing her arms.

He cocked his head to the side in thought. "Maybe I am?"

She smirked. "Trust me, you are."

"And why's that?" ,he said, confused.

"Because you actually expect me to be strong enough to be a good mother when we both know that that isn't even possible." She looked down again and almost collapsed from exhaustion again.

He leaned down beside her and whispered in her ear which sent chills through her body in surprise. "You've been fighting your whole life for yourself and you'll be able to do the same for this child. You will be a great mother because you know the consequences of getting into trouble. You know what will be bad for the child because you've been through those things yourself. So you'll want to protect the child just as Kyoko protected you."

She faced him with actual ters in her eyes which was a rare sight from her.

"And will go through it together." ,he continued. "I'll be here with you the entire time and will care for the child together."

She had lost it. The great Arisa Uotani spewed her tears at the words of the person she loved the most. Everything he said was exactly what she needed to hear and it was what moved her to keep pushing herself forward.

Kureno reached out to her and pulled her into a hug that she had desperately needed.

* * *

**Aww, stay strong, Uo-Chan! :)**

**Bye, guys!**

_**~Mady~**_


	18. The Neko

**Hello, everyone!**

**Thank You List:**

**Osseso Fan 7713: They will be of great help. Especially Tohru. She'll probably be the #1 babysiter, lol :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I made it kind of obvious. Just thought recently and think I have a name in mind!**

**the sakura trees: Thank you soooo much! :D**

**Heaven's Hell: Haha! That's so true!**

**Tiffany: I've got a lot of plans for the pairing so they will definately be continued.**

**Cooper C: -Tackles Back- I'M WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN! Lol! ^-^**

**Now read on, peeps!**

* * *

"Haru, don't you have anything better to do?" ,Yuki sighed.

"Not really. Things around the main house are pretty boring." ,he said, expressionless.

Yuki didn't understand why Haru had to walk him home from the university. But he got a hint when he explained that he was just bored. Although, Yuki didn't see how walking with him was even entertaining.

"Lighten up, yuki. You look like your disappointed that I came to walk you home."

He stared at Haru, wide-eyed. "No, of course not. I just don't want you to waste your time."

"I'm not." ,Haru said. "Like I said, I have nothing else to do."

Yuki assumed that he did, but just wouldn't admit it. It was just like Haru to spend time with someone he cares about rather than on himself. He was always just to nice.

He had to admit too, that he was glad he had gotten the chance to spring up a one-on-one conversation with Haru.

"So, you don't think it's to soon to get married?" ,Yuki asked with hints of seriousness.

Haru still seemed calm but intrigued at the same time. The question surprised him a little. "What do you mean?"

"Well, being as is, you're still in school. I was just curious if you're really interested in pushing things forward or not."

It took him a while to think of a response to that. He didn't even know the answer. "To be honest, I think Rin knows the answer to that more than I do. I mean, even after I proposed she still said that she wanted to wait awhile, at least until I graduate."

"Right, because being married in school is so common." ,Yuki said, sarcastically.

"Wow, where did that attitude of yours come from?"

Yuki laughed to himself. "It's always been here."

"Okay, then." ,Haru laughed with him. "You know, it's kind of amazing how we're all still such close friends even though the curse is broken. I always thought that we were only tied together with the bonds of the curse."

Yuki took note in the change of topic and his face grew serious again. "It's true, though. We were close during the time when the curse was active because of the bonds the curse binded us with. But we're still together now out of our own free will. Which, I have to agree, is pretty remarkable."

Haru nodded. "Plus we're also family." ,he stated bluntly.

"Right," ,Yuki said.

They stopped at a crosswalk with Yuki's apartment just across the street. But nothing caught his eyes more than a small figure patrolling the streets into oncoming traffic. Panic struck Yuki. He didn't know what the thing was but it was certainly living because it was moving about, frantically avoiding the cars.

Before Yuki could think twice, Haru had raced into traffic and snatched the creature from the road, sprinting to the other side of the sidewalk.

Once it was okay to cross, Yuki rushed over to the other side of the road and met up with Haru again. In his arms was a very shaken creature.

"A cat?" ,Yuki said.

"Seems like it." ,he nodded. "But what was it doing in the street?"

Yuki stared at it's glowing green eyes. He remembered disliking cats back when the family was cursed. He didn't particularly mind them now, but he still didn't favor them that much.

He scratched behind the cats ear and it purred in delight. The thing probably hadn't had gotten one ounce of attention by the overwhelming joy it got from Yuki's touch.

"So, what do we do with it?" ,Haru asked at last.

"I don't know. Do you want to take it back with you?"

Haru glared at him. "You think Akito would allow a stray cat to roam around the main house."

He hadn't thought of that. "You're right, well I guess I could take him,at least for a little while."

"Okay, I can go get cat food."

Yuki nodded. "Please, that would be helpful."

"Alright," Haru placed the cat into Yuki's arms. "I'll be back in a little while."

Yuki waved him off and then stared down at the fuzzy creature. It had short grey fur that looked really scrawny. He knew that he would have to give it a bath.

He walked up the steps of the building until he got to his apartment. He took the cat inside but never set it down. By the looks of it, it's foot looked beaten up so it would probably have a hard time walking.

He set his bag down on the coffee table and then noticed the aroma of something sweet. It smelled like fresh tea.

"Machi?" ,he asked the air.

"In here." ,a voice from the kitchen replied.

Across the hallway, Machi was in the kitchen making up a pot of tea. She came by the apartment whenever she had the chance, but she never actually had time to prepare any meals or tea for both of them, until that day.

"So you actually made tea for once?" ,Yuki said, thinking of someone else in particular.

Machi stared intently at the scruffy being that clung to his chest. "Yeah, I wasn't busy today so I decided to make some. But nevermind that, what's with the cat?"

Yuki looked shocked as he forgot the little fur ball he was carrying, who was now fast asleep in his arms. "Oh, yeah. Haru and I found him in the middle of the street. He almost got ran over. Haru's getting him cat food."

"Are you keeping it?" ,she asked while pouring the tea into two cups.

"Well, I need to take it to a vet first. I guess he could stay here, unless you'd like to take him."

She shook her head. "I don't do well with taking care of animals. You should keep him so I can come visit him."

"Very well, then." ,Yuki sighed. "Would you like to name him?"

With the cups in both hands, Machi walked up to the sleeping kitty in Yuki's arms and stared closely at it once more. "Neko,"

Yuki cocked his head. "Really? You'd name a cat, "cat"?

"Well, it is a cute name." ,she pointed out.

"Alright," ,he agreed. "I suppose so. If that's what you want." He bent over carefully as to not wake the cat and kissed Machi's cheek.

"I'm really glad you came over today. So should we have the tea now?"

She felt kind of embarrassed but managed to not show it and walked past him to the living room.

Yuki quickly made a bed out of an old pillow and set it up in his bedroom. He layed the peacefully sleeping kitty on the pillow carefully. He glanced back at it before walking out of the room. For once, he saw a cat as something innocent.

* * *

**There you guys have it! Did I ever mention that cats are my favorite animal? I suppose you all can guess who my favorite character is now. ;)**

**See you next time!**

_**~Mady~**_


	19. The Dream, Or Not?

Okay, so I have an excuse for not updating in a while :P The main reason was that I had written out this chapter awhile ago and had clicked "save" but my computer decided to mess with me and not save the entire chapter! So I threw a temper tantrum -_- Dumb computer!

Second reason was that this chapter eneded up becoming a little complex and it took me awhile to figure out what was going to happen in this one. I'd be writting a paragraph and then for like, five minutes I'd be all, "what should I put next?" To sum up, it was one of those chapters that took a lot of thought!

**Thank You's and Mentions**

**Guest**: That's awesome! When I was four years old, I got a fish and for some reason I named her alchol. She was a red fish so maybe she reminded me of wine? I was a weird kid. .

**CooperFoot C**: I'll have a lot more Kyo and Tohru in the next chapter. Which I will get out as soon as I can this time!

**Toolazytologin**: (love the username, lol) Yes, he is awesome and thank you! I know, right? Lets bring on the Kyo and Tohru already! Lol, anyway, like I said, they will be in the next chapter.. ;)

**Something else I wanted to mention:** For those of you who have an Instagram account, I have my own anime page so you can follow it if you want.

My username is: otaku_love1

And if you'd like to follow my personal account, the username is: madydj7

Now onto the story!

**Be warned**: This chapter has a lot of angst.

* * *

He was younger. He had to be around five or six years old. Wait, that was when...he couldn't even bring himself to think about it. His mother. Kyo wondered if she was still alive right now.

He was in the house that he grew up in. But he wondered, _Just how did I get here? _Or more importantly, _Where was I before I got here? _Nothing made sense to him. But maybe that was just because his little mind hadn't fully developed to be able to understand anything just yet.

He watched the scene he remembered all too well play out before him. His parents were arguing. His mother was sunk to the ground on her knees just sobbing. She looked completey broken like an old jar that has been left out on the street. She was trembling and Kyo almost wanted to run to her and just comfort her the best that he could. But for some reason, he just couldn't.

Then she lifted her head out of her hands and pulled herself off of the floor. She faced his father with more hurt than Kyo had ever seen.

"I won't just get rid of him because I love him!" ,she screamed.

_No, _Kyo thought _You don't. _He knew she dispised him. That she was ashamed of him. Everyone was. Yet, she wouldn't show that. She put on a mask and pretended to love him. And that was the one thing that Kyo hated about her.

"You seriously would love a monster?!" ,his father yelled. "He's a disgrace and so are you! Do you even understad how much ridicule I've gone through because of that thing and you! Both of you make me ashamed!"

That was all it took for his mother to breakdown once more. "No! Just stop!" ,she yelled back. And with that, she dissapeaed. She didn't run off. She just simply vanished into the air.

That was when Kyo started to panic. That wasn't normal. People didn't just fade away. Suddenly, nothing really made sense in this world he had entered.

"W-why would you d-do that to Mama?" ,Kyo said nervously. His father looked his way with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

Then he smirked. "What do you mean? You're the one who's going to kill her."

Kyo gasped silenty. "What?!" Everything went black and he then found himself underground in a subway that looked to be nearly abandoned beacuse no one was there. He looked the way he remembered to be. He had grown miracuously to be around twenty years old. That was another thing he experienced to be abnormal.

He started to get frightend. His heart was about to leap out of his chest. "What the hell is going on?!" ,he yelled.

"_You do realize what's about to happen, don't you_?" A voice said that he recognized to be his father's. But he wasn't there. This voice was coming from inside his head.

"No," ,he said in disbelief. He knew what about to happen. He sensed the subway train coming. It wasn't completely close because its horn sounded faint.

A few feet ahead to where he was, his mother was standing in front of the tracks. At any second, he knew that she would be gone. But he thought that maybe this time, he could stop her.

"Don't do it!" ,he yelled in her direction, tears falling into puddles by his feet. "Please, you can't leave! Just stay! There are so many reasons for you to stay! Be here for the people that care about you! I know you hate me and I know that your ashamed of me but...I need you!"

He countinued to yell until he stopped when he realized that she couldn't hear him. She still faced the tracks,not making a single move.

"Mom?!" ,he screamed at her. He finally rushed to where she was and reached for her arm in an attempt to pull her away from the tracks, but his hand only dissolved within her. He was not able to touch her nor was she able to hear him. Kyo knew that this wasn't the real world. This had to be a dream.

Yes, he was only having a bad dream, that was it. _I need to wake up _, he thought. He pinched his arm over and over again with no success. Then he resorted to slapping his face. He tried multiple times to get himself to wake up from this nightmare but nothing worked. Maybe he wasn't dreaming afterall.

So then...this had to be real. And his mother was about to die. He turned his focus back to her while he continued to cry. "P-please," ,he sobbed. "You can't go. You can't leave now. We can make this work! Please, just tell me how you feel! I want to talk to you! I want to tell you all about my feelings! I want us to worry together and always be together. I just want us to stay together!" ,he cried, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Kyo," ,she said. His head pulled away from his hands and he looked up at her in shock. She had heard him! At last! But...what was she going to say?

Finally she turned to face him only she was not his mother but she was Tohru.

Kyo gasped. Why was Tohru there? And where had his mother gone? The trains horn now blasted. It was moving closer.

"T-tohru?" ,Kyo stuttered.

"I can't." ,she said emotionlessly. She turned away from him and faced the tracks again. When the train came into view, Kyo watched in horror as Tohru leaped in front of it and then she was gone.

"N-no!" ,he screamed.

"_Another thing you are to blame for._"

_..._

He bolted out up, panting like mad. It took him a minute to catch his breath. But he couldn't help but think he was still dreaming.

He glanced to the other side of the bed but Tohru was not there.

* * *

Whew. That was a hard chapter to make. Poor, Kyo :(

(I'm sorry if some words are spelled wrong. For some reason I can't get auto correct to come on)

For now, bye!

_~Mady~_


	20. The Outcome of the Disappearence

I'm really glad to have gotten a lot of reviews on the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who are still reading the story!

_Thank You's and Mentions:_

**hi23345567777542**: Eeeeek! Sorry!

**just another me:** Thank you so much!:)

**Guest:** I didn't go back to where the curse got broken because I wanted to be more original and not copy off the original story. And I chose black for the dresses..well...just because. I guess its because black is one of my favorite colors. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's a little odd :/

**Other Guest**: (I don't know if it's the same person but maybe not): So many questions! Well, first off, I'm sorry that the chapters are short. I have a short attention span so it can get difficult to write really long chapters but I admire people who can do that. Maybe I'll come up with a really long chapter sometime. Some of the characters are deciding to get married because the whole purpose of this story is to show that the family members are beginning to start families of their own and really that prospect is leading up to the sequel I'm writing for this story. They'll get into a fight at some point and maybe Tohru will get involved! And all the o's are supposed to be line breaks because I didn't know how to put in a line break. And sleep? Who needs that when you can read! ;D

**Osseo Fan 7713:** No! Our beloved Tohru is missing D:

**Toolazytologin:** Lol, you're welcome. Yes I will try to upload whenever I can. Thanks!

**MissAquarius:** Right? I was excited to write this one because I'd never written anything like that before.

**Other other Guest:** Yes that's true :) Yeah, cliffhangers are annoying. I had originally planned to have this chapter and the last one to all be on one chapter, but I ran out of time to write and really needed to update so I had to stop there. And then I ended up leaving everyone worried about Tohru's disapearence and felt bad, lol. You are very close! The reason she's missing is kind of dumb xD

I also want to take a moment to reassure everyone that Tohru WILL be okay. She wasn't murdered or kidnapped she's just missing. Kyo is just freaked out because he thinks she's dead because he thinks his dream is real. Really, the outcome of her disappearance is pretty stupid and you all are probably going to be like, 'Really?' :P

Alright, that's enough of my rambling, on with the chapter...

* * *

His body reacted without even thinking. All that was racing through his mind was that Tohru really might have killed herself. That his dream was actually real. Or he was just going insane which was probably more true than all the other options. But he still had to make sure Tohru was okay.

He leaped out of the bed and somehow found his way into the kitchen through total darkness. He realized that he had ran into the counter and heard a small yelp come from beneath him.

Somehow, he found his way to the kitchen light switch and turned it on. Much to his relief, Tohru was there against the counter, looking really confused and startled. He ignored that and just embraced her into his arms. She was okay and that was all he needed to know. It all had only been a bad dream.

"Um, Kyo, did I scare you? Are you okay?" ,she asked, unaware of what exactly had happened. He didn't answer, but only cried while holding onto her for dear life.

She didn't know how to respond. She was shocked when she heard him cry and just concluded that maybe not saying anything would be best. Still, she wanted to know what had happened. She wanted him to fell better. She didn't like it when he got upset like this.

She brought her arms up and placed them around his neck so that he could look at her and hopefully be able to talk to her about what was troubling him.

Eventually, Kyo snapped back to reality and whipped the tears away. Pretending that his phase had never happened. He pulled away from her just a little bit, but she never lost her hold on him.

"Uh...sorry for this..." ,he started.

"What's wrong?" She was so worried at that point. "Please, just tell me, Kyo. Telling someone else about what's troubling you can help you feel better."

He thought, maybe she was right. "Well, I thought you had gone missing. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Oh, well..." She let go of him so that she could motion to the half made sandwich sitting next to her on the counter. "I was feeling hungry so I got up to make a sandwich. That's why I wasn't in bed."

Kyo felt stupid in thinking she had gone to kill herself when she only got up to eat something. But after that dream, how could he not have been worried?

He sighed in a sort of frustration. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I scared you." ,she said waving her hands about. "I've been feeling hungry more often though, which is unusual."

"Yeah, for someone who fixes something in the middle of the night." ,he pointed out.

She giggled lightly. "Why did you think that I had gone missing, that's so silly!"

He was reluctant to tell her why. He thought it would worry her or frighten her if he told her about the dream. But he thought that maybe if he did tell her about it, it could help him feel better, like she had said.

She stopped laughing when she noticed how silent he was, absorbed in his own thoughts. Suddenly, she got an idea as to why he was acting strange. "Kyo, did you have a nightmare?"

That surprised him. He felt like it was deja vu. Of course, she would be concerned if she senses that anyone has had a nightmare. He wouldn't tell her last time, but back then things were different. He wasn't as close to her. Now that they're together, he has to be open to tell her anything. So he had decided...

"Well, yeah..." ,he said to the ground.

She frowned. "I'm sorry. Do you want to tell me about?"

"Sure, if you'd like to hear it." By now he had no choice. He couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, let's go talk about it in the bedroom." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the direction of the bedroom but he wouldn't follow her.

"What is it?" ,she asked.

"What about your sandwich?" ,he said.

She laughed to herself. "Oh, yeah I forgot. Okay, just wait a second." She took the time to finish making her sandwich while Kyo waited for her. She finished putting on the last bun.

"There. I'm ready." She grabbed her plate and once again, took Kyo into the room. "Now tell me all about the dream and don't hesitate to leave out any details." She said a little to cheerfully...

* * *

**This chapter was kind of sucky. Sorry all of the chapters keep ending up short x_x**

**I will try to update again as soon as possible! Until then, see ya soon!**

_**~Mady~**_


	21. The Feeling of Love

Sorry it took longer to update than I had promised. A lot of important things went on during this weekend :/

_Thank You's and Mentions_

**Osseo Fan 7713: **I know, last chapter was not that good! _ It's updated now though! And I think this one will be better.

**the sakura trees (for chapter 20): **It does. Tohru really does help him feel better which is sweet! Thank you!

**the sakura trees (for chapter 21):** Sorry for the wait. I know how hard it is to wait for the next chapter. And don't worry about it, I appreciate the review now though! Thanks again!

**Cupcakekitty0415:** Thank you so much! Momiji's pairing will be a surprise so I don't want to give away when it will come up. Just wait and see! :3

Alrighty, hopefully I did this chapter justice

* * *

"...well we leave tomorrow. We'll stop by the main house to visit with everyone before we go home." ,Tohru said into the phone.

"Really?! That's great! We've missed you guys so much!" ,Momiji exclaimed.

"We've missed you too, I know I have." She couldn't stop smiling. She was so glad that Momiji had called her. Even if now wasn't a good time. "And we can't wait to see all of you...ow!"

She heard him gasp. She even felt Kyo's eyes placed on her in alarm.

"What's wrong, Tohru?! Did you hurt yourself?!" ,Momiji said extremely worried.

"Oh, I'm fine. It was just my stomach. It must be because I'm hungry but I've already prepared a sandwich."

"Well, in that case, I'll let you go so you can eat. And sorry if I woke you up. I hadn't even thought about the time difference."

"It's no problem at all! I was already up. Bye, Momiji! See you soon!"

"Bye!" ,he said and then hung up.

Kyo was lying on the bed and seemed deep in thought. He had already told her about his dream but she didn't have the time to process all that he had said since Momiji called right when he had finished.

But when she got off the phone, she only stood still. Not moving, but finally thinking about all that he had told her. Had he actually thought that she would be ashamed of being with him before this dream happened? But that didn't make any sense. She knew that she would always love him. She wasn't even the tiniest bit ashamed of him. Why would she be? The curse was over. There was no need for him to feel shame for himself. But she wondered, why does he still think that way?

She finally regained her focus and turned around and sat beside him on the bed. Before she could even reply to him, he had to worry for her first.

"Are you really okay? You're not sick, right?" ,he said.

"Yes! I'm positive it's just because I'm hungry!"

He sighed. "Then just eat already."

"Right! Well no, it can wait. Right, now I really need to talk with you." ,she said.

He sat up, prepared to listen to her. But not knowing what she was going to say exactly.

At first she seemed to hesitate, almost as if she was nervous. "I...I know I don't completely understand what it was like for you when you were young. But I do know what it's like to loose your mother since...I lost mine too." She wanted to cry. She wanted to every time that she mentioned her mother.

Kyo remembered Kyoko. He missed her too. Almost as much as Tohru did. Her explanation wasn't really valid to him though.

"But Tohru, it's not the same." He started. "Your mom died loving you. My mom killed herself because she hated me. There's a big difference. Your mother actually cared about you."

"And so did yours." ,she said bluntly. "Why can't you see that? Why can't you look at the positive qualities your mother had. Everyone's mother must care for their children because that's what they're for. I know she loved you. She only died because of the curse. She was ashamed of what the curse did to you not because you alone were a disgrace because you weren't. That's all it was!" She was nearly yelling but kept her voice low so that she would be able to set him at ease. She kept her hands on his and he never moved. The feeling of her warmth gave him comfort in every aspect that he never thought was possible. But that's just what love does.

The problem was she was always right. He couldn't argue against her or it may have been because he didn't want to. Overall, he really didn't know what to say. He contemplated on his thoughts, thinking all about what she had said until she spoke again.

"What really gets to me" ,she said. "Is why you would think that I would be ashamed of you."

He forgot about that. That part in his dream where Tohru killed himself out of hatred for him. At some point, he must have wondered if Tohru had ever wanted to run away from him before the dream. She was probably thinking the same thing since she brought up that statement.

He remained silent but she didn't care. She got up and started to tuck herself into bed. "You don't have to say anything. Just know this; I swear I will never leave you under any circumstances." She layed down and was now looking up at him, she smiled at last. "Don't ever think that I will. I am not ashamed of you at all and I never will be. The curse is broken. You don't have to think that everyone will still hate you because they no longer have a reason to." She felt her tears finally fall and his started to form just at the sight of hers. "I still loved you even when you were under the curse. Your mother must have felt the same. And even if she didn't, I'm here to make up for it."

All at once, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him after all these years. This girl could do wonders. He remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place. It was because when she talked to him like this, these were times when he felt like he was accepted. The time when he felt loved by the person he loved the most and it just blew him away.

He wiped her tears away and gave her a kiss, feeling persuaded by her when he thought it wouldn't even happen.

Then he layed down with her and grinned. "Wow, you're amazing."

She smiled back. She was so happy that she had made him feel better. She finished her sandwich before turning off the lights

* * *

The family was ecstatic when they returned. Momiji was the most. He wouldn't stop hugging Tohru which almost set Kyo off. But he tried to not punch the bunny boy through the wall.

"Tohru we missed you and Kyo!" ,Momiji squealed.

"Yes, welcome back!" Shigure said.

"Well isn't this a surprise! You two all came back in one piece. We all thought that you would get lost out there!" ,Ayame announced. Kyo's mood just went from worse at the sound of that voice. "Now, Kyo you must tell us all about you're romantic vacation with Tohru!"

"Yeah, let's hear it!" ,Shigure agreed.

"It's none of you guys' buisness!" ,Kyo spat at them.

"But we have to tell them!" ,Tohru mentioned. "I'm sure everyone wants to hear all about the trip."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't tell those two because they're going to be asking the weird questions." ,Kyo explained.

She was confused. "But I don't understand."

He sighed, not wanting to explain it to her. "Just take a minute to think about it."

"Okay?" So she did for a minute. "Oh!" ,she gasped and sunk back a little while blushing. Everyone was staring at her so she tried to start a conversation quick.

"So ummm...how about we tell you about our trip now?!" ,she said. She knew what Kyo meant now and she definitely would never mention that.

"Okay! First we have a surprise for you, Tohru! Arisa has somtheing to tell you!" ,Momiji said with excitement.

Tohru glanced next to her at her friend who seemed happy but nervous. Kureno was behind her and urged her to tell Tohru. "We're going to have a baby." ,Arisa said with a smile.

Tohru showed a face of shock but then jumped in complete happiness then hugged her friend. "Uo, that's wonderful news! Oh my goodness, I'm so excited! Aren't you Kyo?!"

Kyo looked like he was going to faint. He couldn't believe there would be another Arisa Uotani running around. Trouble was just about to escalate.

"...thrilled." ,he groaned, sarcastically.

Tohru rolled her eyes. "Well I'm happy for you!"

Tohru felt like the happiest girl in the world. She knew her and her family would all have great joy in the future. Or so she thought...

**End of Part 2**

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for stinking with this story with me up until now. Writing is something that makes me so happy and I've enjoyed sharing this story with all of you!

As I said before, I will be taking a short break from here to work on a short story. It will be an Ouran High School Host Club story so while you're waiting for this one to get updated, you're free to check out that one in the meantime! It will probably have about only three chapters so it will be short!

I look forward to getting back to this story!

Bye, for now!

_~Mady~_


	22. The Emergency

**I'm finally back! I've been so excited to get back to to this story that I started it right after I finished my other one. Ideas have just been expanding!**

_**Thank You's and Mentions:**_

**Guest: I don't know about Mori but the twins were more involved in the Ouran fic. And yes, they were troublemakers XD**

**Osseo Fan 48127: I think I do too x) Lol, thank you sooo much :)**

**Mew-Star-Mew: Good guess, we'll have to see what happens. First one? I feel honored! Thank you!**

**Guest: Thanks :D**

**Rozee: Awesome, I'm glad!**

**Kon13, limegreen-wolf, Crazy Cowgirl Cassie: Thank you!**

**thesakuratrees: I honestly wonder the same thing...But really, thank you. And I've been reading your story and it's really cool!**

**Toolazytologin: Thanks!**

**Guest: During the honeymoon arch the two did have their intament moments but I choose not to write some of that stuff in because I just get...well...squimish. Lol, I'll jsut leave it up to readers to use their imagination XD And they are both really shy so it would be weird to think "it" might have happened, lol. And good question. We'll have to see...**

**Yugiohyaoifangirlftw: Sorry I was gone so long . But I'm done with the other story so I'll be able to focus on this one more and will be updating more often! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Alright, enough talking, next Chapter!**

* * *

It had been four weeks since the two returned from their trip. Kyo went back to training with his Shishou everyday. Meanwhile, Tohru tended to household duties, something she had been good at.

Once she returned to Japan, she started to look for house cleaning job opportunities. Her search had been successful and not long after, she had four houses to clean. She really was glad that she had gotten so lucky.

On one particular day that she was not working, she invited Arisa, Saki, and Kisa to have a small brunch at her house. She thought that would be nice. Bonding with her friends over brunch. Just wonderful!

Although, lately she had been suffering from really bad fatigue. She thought that maybe it was from working so hard at her new jobs. That had to be it. But then what also confused her was how much weight she had been gaining. It's not like she didn't get enough exercise. She had practically been on her feet all the time, always keeping busy. Nothing really added up to her.

But she disregarded it. After all, she couldn't cancel on her friends now when she had already made these plans with them. She would feel to bad.

"Hey, Tohru, let me help you with that." ,Arisa suggested, motioning to take the platter of potatoes away from her.

"Oh, no. Please leave it to me! Besides you can't be moving around to much, Uo. You should have a seat at the table, just leave this all to me."

"It's fine. I'm not that far along where I have to be bed ridden." ,Arisa laughed. "But if you say so. I'll be at the table.

"Can I help, Sissy?" ,Kisa asked Tohru sweetly.

She found herself resistant to say no to Kisa. "Sure, can you go set the table?"

"Yes," ,Kisa took the plates and silverware and started placing them on the table.

Before Arisa took her seat, she suddenly felt concerned for Tohru. "You know, you're looking a little pale. Are you sick or something?"

Tohru set a plate of eggs on the table and sighed. "Well, I don't know. But I've had this weird case of nausea that has been happening for weeks."

" Nausea, huh?" ,Saki stated.

"Y-yes, and it won't go away."

"Do you think you should see a doctor?" ,Arisa said.

Tohru shook her head violently. "Oh no, no it's not that serious. I think it's almost going away anyway." She laughed nervously and went back to the kitchen to take out the baked sandwiches.

Kisa looked to Arisa with worried eyes. "I hope Onee-Chan won't get to sick."

Arisa frowned but then smiled. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Alright guys, the sandwiches are ready. It's time to-" What was that? All of a sudden, a sharp pain coursed in her abdomen that sent the plate flying to the floor as she crumbled to the ground. It was as if a knife had cut through her stomach. The pain was unexplainable.

Without a second thought, all three girls rised and rushed to her side in a panic. "TOHRU?! Hang in there! We're gonna get help! Saki, call an ambulance " ,Arisa ordered while she rested her arm on Tohru's back and placed her other hand on her stomach.

She was faced down on the floor. Her faced was soaked. But in what? It was...blood. She wondered where the blood had come from. Had she unexpectedly been stabbed since the pain came from her stomach. Then she felt wetness in between her legs. She started to panic even more. _Why's it coming from there? What's happening?!_

"S-sissy!" Kisa was sobbing. She cried, as if Tohru was about to die.

All at once, paramedics rushed into the house carrying Tohru out into an ambulance. They put her in the back on a small bed.

"One of you should stay with her." ,a paramedic suggested to the girls.

"Saki and I need to talk to Kyo to inform him about her. Kisa, can you go with Tohru to the hospital?" ,Arisa asked.

Still crying, Kisa nodded her head and hopped into the back of the ambulance with Tohru.

She took Tohru's hand, stroking it softly. She was almost in a state of unconsciousness but was still awake.

"Kisa," ,Tohru said, faintly. "I'm so glad you're here."

Kisa only sobbed some more and never said another word.

* * *

Kyo was exhausted He had spent the day teaching the students a bunch of new martial arts moves that even took a big toll on him. It had surely been a workout.

It was now break time and he was having lunch with his master. Other than Tohru, Kazuma Sohma was the closest person Kyo had ever had. He was his father after all.

"You know, those young ones really enjoy having you as their mentor. You seem to do really well with kids." ,Kazuma said.

Kyo found that surprising. "Really? I would never have thought so."

"Sure you are and this is good for you. Besides, I'm sure you and Tohru will be having kids of your own at some point."

He spewed out the juice that he had in his mouth all over the table at the mention. Then he started choking uncontrollably which worried Kazuma to an extent that he started vicsously hitting his back.

After awhile, Kyo started to calm down. But he was flabbergasted. "W-WHAT?!

Kazuma started laughing. "Oh, Kyo. I'm not saying that you guys should have them but it would be cute if you did."

"But how could you possibly think I would be a good father?" ,Kyo asked him, annoyed.

"I know you would because I see how well you handle those kids. Sure you are sometimes strict and bad-tempered but you are also gentle to these young ones. Without a doubt, I know you would be an excellent father."

Kyo did a face palm, he could never picture himself being a dad.

"But I'm not saying you guys should have one now." ,Kazuma chuckled. "It would probably be best to wait a while."

The phone rang in the other room and Kazuma got up to get it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. "Oh, yes," He came back to the dining room to the table. "Kyo, it's for you."

"Who is it?"

"I think it's one of Tohru's friends." ,Kazuma guessed.

Kyo took the phone."Yes?"

"Kyo, it's Arisa. Listen, Tohru's hurt, she's in the hospital downtown. You should probably be there with her."

Just with that, with that one statement, his whole world just fell apart. Those were the exact words he had never wanted to hear.

His face was filled with shock and Kazuma only looked at him with deep concern. But all at once, Kyo raced out of the room and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Tohru was put into a white room after she had been tested on. Two nurses and Kisa were there with her. Tohru was fully awake. The pain had somehow subsided but she still felt a bit achy.

"Sissy? Will you be okay?" ,Kisa asked her.

"Don't worry Kisa. I feel better. I'll be fine." ,Tohru soothed her.

"Tohru?!" Kyo was at the entrance to the room. Fear was plastered onto his face.

Tohru looked at him and smiled, letting him know that she was okay.

Kyo sighed and went to the bedside. He leaned down and embraced her into his arms while kissing her neck softly. He felt himself choking back tears.

"That scared me so much. I'm so glad you're alright." ,he whispered.

In truth, Tohru was exhausted and she did not feel like talking. Instead she looked into the eyes of the young man she truly loved and placed her lips onto his as if she was showing how much she appreciated that he had come here for her.

He kissed her back forcefully and the two had unknowingly blocked out their surroundings while being so engrossed with each other. Hence, they forgot that Kisa was right there watching them.

Realizing that, Kyo pulled away from her and blushed.

"Erm...sorry about that." ,he said to the young girl.

Kisa just giggled. "Oh, don't worry. I thought that was sweet! Sissy is so lucky."

Tohru smiled at her. Of, course she was.

The doctor that had been prescribed with Tohru came into the room with his clipboard.

"Well, Mrs. Sohma, we found the cause of your sudden collapse." ,the doctor stated without another word.

The three looked at him waiting for the rest. Kyo getting annoyed that he wouldn't finish the sentence. "And?!"

The doctor came back to reality. "Oh, well, there's no easy way to put this but...it appears that she had a miscarriage."

* * *

**Wow...that was interesting to write. I'll be back soon, I promise!**

**See ya all soon!**

**_~Mady~_**


	23. The Moments of Silence

**Well, I got back ASAP. Yay!**

**_Thank You's and Mentions: _**

**Whispers and Rain: Glad you've enjoyed it! And it'll get happy..at some point :/**

**Kon13: I know *cries ***

**the sakura trees: Very sad. Sorry for the wait! I'll be updating more often from now on so yay!**

**Osseo Fan 48127: GAH! Sorry! D: I know,I know the story is taking a downer at the moment :(**

**cupcakekitty0415: Thank you! :D**

**Crazy Cowgirl Cassie: Thanks :)**

**xXYearOfTheCatFanXx: Wow, really?! Thank you so much! :)**

**Guest: They are pretty cluless so I don't see why they would,lol**

**Guest: Updated! You're welcome ;D**

**Alright, so I know the story is getting sad right now and it will probably stay like that for a while even through the sequel so just bare with it right now. There will be happy parts, just not for a while.. :/ It will also start to get suspenceful at one point so that's why I changed the genre to suspence. Be ready to be on the edge of your seat soon! x)**

**Now read on!**

* * *

The room went awkwardly silent. But it didn't bother them. The only thing that was on their minds was what the doctor had just told them.

"Uh, you must have the wrong room..." ,Kyo said in disbelief.

"I can assure both of you that this is very true. From all the tests that we ran on Tohru, they indicated that she was pregnant." ,the doctor explained.

No one even knew what to say. Kisa was about to cry again, Kyo looked like he was about to faint, and Tohru, well, she didn't know how to feel. She guessed that she just felt nothing but shock for awhile.

"So, she's free to go whenever she pleases. I'll leave you all at that." Then the doctor left and the three of them were left alone. But no one said a word. The news was still sinking in.

"Tohru.." ,Kyo had tried to say but Tohru shook her head. Indicating that she just didn't want to talk right then.

Kyo nodded then looked to Kisa. "Do you think you can get a ride to the house or do we need to drop you off?"

That was the last thing the girl wanted. To bother both of them in this now distressing time. She would feel bad to put them through that trouble for her. "Oh, no. Actually, Sohma house is right around the corner from here so I can walk. I'll go now. I'll see you later, Kyo-Kun. And Sissy," ,she let a tear fall from her eye before she spoke to her best friend. "Please, feel better soon."

Tohru only gave a half smile to her and blew her a kiss.

Kisa headed out of the hospital building down two blocks until she got to the Sohma estate. The grounds of the main house were quiet. Had the family heard about the news yet? Probably not. Kisa hoped that they wouldn't but she knew they'd find out at some point.

She lightly grinned when she found Hiro in the kitchen. His face lit up when he saw her and he went up to her. "Kisa, there you are. Where have you been?"

She looked down as she spoke. "With Sissy,"

Hiro already detected that something was wrong by the sound of her quivering voice. "And?"

She couldn't take it anymore. Kisa started crying again and she layed herself onto Hiro's chest.

He was confused but he still put his arms around her as a source of comfort.

"Kisa, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Tohru she..." ,the girl cried. "Her baby. It died."

At that one statement, Hiro was at a loss for words. "A-a baby?"

Kyo helped Tohru get outside and into the car. Or at least he tried to help. But Tohru didn't even want to be around him at the moment. But he assumed it was because she wanted to be by herself. She knew she was upset. That's why she wasn't talking.

They drove home in the car in complete silence. Tohru stared out the window the whole time. Her mind wandered. But on what? She really didn't know what to think. And she didn't want to have anything on her mind. Because they would all just be negative, unhappy thoughts.

Kyo parked in the driveway and the both of them just sat there for awhile. They still kept quiet, although Kyo wanted to comfort her in some way.

He placed his hand gently onto hers and turned her face his way. Her eyes were red, indicating that she was on the verge of crying.

"Tohru, do you want to talk about this?" ,he suggested.

She almost shook her head. But not until she felt a sob escape from her throat. Then she burst into tears while throwing herself onto Kyo, embracing him for comfort.

Her sobs were pain to his ears. With each cry she let out, he felt his heart being ripped apart. Soon he started crying with her.

"I-I" ,Tohru started. "Why? I didn't know...How could I not have known? And now it's gone and it's all my fault. I j-just didn't k-know." It was the hardest she had ever cried. She cried just as long and hard as when her mother died.

She would never forgive herself. She took away a life. She killed a living thing. She didn't know how she could of not known that she was pregnant. But now..it's gone. That child whose life never even got to start, was now gone forever. And that thought just made her cry even more.

"Please, just don't cry." ,Kyo said while stroking her long hair, even though he was crying too. "Don't say this is your fault. I should have known too. I should of known you were because of how sick you've been. Don't blame yourself."

"But why?" ,she cried. "It's dead, Kyo. That child is gone and I..killed it." She sobbed into his chest for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't stop.

"Shh," ,he whispered to her. "Don't cry anymore. It'll be alright. Right now, that child is probably happy knowing that it could of had a mother that loved it so much."

Tohru nodded. Then she thought all about the baby. What it would of looked like. What it could of become.

That it would have gotten the chance to live if only she would have known..

* * *

Just to clarify Tohru is saying that it's her fault the baby died because she didn't make all the necessary requirements to eat, rest, etc. while she was pregnant so the baby was unhealthy and it died. I know, so sad. *sobs *

Okay, I'll be back soon! And review! ;D

~Mady~


	24. The Drive Home, I Just Want You

**Kon13: *cries too * D:**

**yugiohyaiofangirlftw: That's horrible! I'm so sorry. I can only imagine what it must be like to go through that :,(**

**Osseo Fan 48127: You would, Tohru. You would have been perfect!**

**Cupcakekitty0415: It will get happier! I can't say that it will be anytime soon. But it will! That's a promise!**

**the sakura trees: Thank you! You are just too nice! Every time I read a comment from you I just smile :) Thanks so much for the feedback!**

**Guest: Knowing how caring she is and how upset she can get if anything dies, she would think that she caused this. And you're right, she will need her friends to be there for her at this time. Which they will, without a doubt! Yes, Kyo! We will also lend you are shoulders tocry on!**

**LinneaPike: Updated! ;D**

**xXYearOfTheCatFanXx: *teardrop * I do too! Thankfully, Iupdated as soon as I could!**

**Heaven's Hell: That doesn't help at all! I would be crying pools! D: XD**

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

"Haru, did you hear?" ,Hiro asked. Hatsuharu had just quickly waltzed into the house and stopped at Hiro's call.

"Yeah, did you?" Haru asked back.

"If I didn't, would I be asking you?" ,Hiro said matter-of-factly. He still held Kisa there in his arms. She stopped crying but she was still very upset. Everyone was.

"I guess I should go tell the others. I don't know if they heard yet." ,Haru suggested.

"No need. I'll call Hatori." ,Hiro said. He let go of Kisa and she followed him over to the phone. Haru tagged along but mostly to comfort Kisa. That girl was like a little sister to him more that just his cousin.

Kisa had grown a lot taller over the past year so he no longer needed to bend down in order to console her. But still being small, he bent over a bit to embrace her.

"Don't be sad, Kisa. Tohru will be alright now. She won't be in pain anymore." ,he soothed her.

She sniffled. "But she's heartbroken. I can't stand to see her like that."

Haru placed his chin on the tip of her head and nodded. "None of us can."

* * *

"Yes, we've heard, thank you for telling us...goodbye." ,Hatori clicked off the phone and turned to Shigure once again.

"That was Hiro. It seems even the young ones have heard." ,Hatori explained.

Shigure sighed lightly. "Kisa was there when it all happened so I don't see why they wouldn't."

"Very true." ,Hatori said. "But what I don't understand is why this had to happen. Especially to those two. And they're still so young. I can only imagine what it's like to have to loose a child, whether it was expected or not."

"Knowing Tohru, she must be very upset. Even though I know best to my knowledge that neither of them want a child, at least not yet." ,Shigure stated. "Still, you're right. Having to loose something like that is heartbraking."

Hatori walked over to the porch of the house, remembering and missing the blankets of snow that would lie there in the middle of winter. Indicating that spring was just on it's way. "Their hearts will heal over time. One day, they will be blessed with a child. No doubt about it."

"Ah, yes. They would make wonderful parents. Well, Kyo I'm not so sure about. But Tohru is definately the motherly type." ,Shigure giggled. "You know, it's just like Tohru to not realize that she was pregnant. She can be so clueless."

Hatori smirked. "Trying to lighten up the mood?"

"Hey, that's what I do best!" ,Shigure grinned.

Hatori shook his head at his persistent friend. "Right now you should try cheering them up. They need it."

* * *

After Tohru's long phase of tears ended, Kyo walked her into the house. He directed her into the bedroom and layed her down on the bed gently.

The girl was worn out. Her eyes were swollen from crying so much, and she was aching all over. Even though she was no longer pregnant, she still felt like she was because of the pain. It had not subsided just yet.

"I'm going to make you some tea, okay.?" ,Kyo whispered to her.

Tohru nodded in appreciation. Kyo kissed her forehead softly before heading to the kitchen. He thought, for sure, that tea would help her. He realized that when he had kissed her forehead, it had felt warm. So she was running a fever. It was possibly due to all the stress she had been in that day.

Kyo came back into the room with a cup of tea and a washcloth to put on her head. He set the cloth on her forehead and put the tea on the nightstand.

She was tired and desperately needed sleep. She wanted to sleep because when you sleep, you think about nothing. She wanted to forget the days events even if it was just for a little while. She wanted to and she needed it.

"Kyo, is it alright if I get some sleep?" ,she whispered to him.

He forced a small smile and nodded. "Yes, I'll be out there if you need me." He swiftly got up to exit the room but not before Tohru grasped his hand.

He looked back at her and realized just what she wanted by the look in her eyes. "Stay with me, please?"

He grasped her hand tighter and gently squeezed it, as if to say joined her there and pushed her hair out of her face so that he could look into her eyes. He could tell she was exhausted and still sad. He hated to see her like that, all..broken. Looking like she can't be fixed.

His eyes got misty just by seeing her so shattered. "Is there anything that I can do to make you happy again?"

"I just..." ,she stopped herself, realizing that what she could of said would be so wrong.

"What is it? It's okay, I'll do anything for you." He stopped and grinned, actually forming a real one. Then he bent down to where he was close to her ear. "And I mean anything."

Tohru sighed lightly and closed her eyes. He had understood what she wanted. She just wanted him, with every fiber of her being. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Making the first move, she kissed him hard which caught him by surprise at first but he instantly went with it. She maneuvered her hands up to his chest and quickly started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

He went for her neck, biting it roughly and causing her to let out soft moans at the feel of his touch. He slowly, started to slip her summer dress off and kissed her again. Biting her lower lip, just begging to take it even further. But she pushed herself back, feeling disappointed but knowing she had to.

"In all honesty, I'm just to tired to do this." ,she sighed.

He smiled lightly, and set his forehead onto hers, understanding how she felt. "Then another day, my love." He rolled onto the other side of the bed and she curled up into his arms. Her eyes drooped and closed and her breaths became softer.

Kyo ran his fingers through her long hair and she sighed once again in content.

"Tohru?" ,he whispered.

She still kept her eyes shut but was prepared to listen to him. "Yes?"

"Do you want to have a baby?" ,he asked her.

"...someday."

* * *

**Okay, to be honest, it felt awkward writing all that. But they are in love and that's just what love does to you I suppose ^.^ This was sort of a shorter chapter but oh,well. At least I got one out tonight.**

**I'll be back in a little while :)**

~Mady~


	25. The Departure, a Curse?

**New chapter up so soon? I'm on a roll!**

_**Thank You's and Mentions:**_

**iluvfruitsbasket: Haha, thank you!**

**Mew-Star-Mew: It sure was XD**

**Guest: No boubt, it was lol. But I don't blame Tohru. I feel ya, if only Kyo was real XD**

**MinaTepesakaToruhslittlesis: They are such weirdos! (aka pervs) x)**

**LinneaPike: Let's hope so! :D**

**Heaven's Hell: I know, right? But I like making surprises. :O You have to expect the unexpected with this fic xD**

**xXYearOfTheCatFanXx: You're welcome! And thanks! :D**

**JustAnotherMe: Thank you. And I'll be doing more for sure!**

**Osseo Fan 48127: Kyo can be sweet but bad tempered which is what I like about him and I enjoy writing both sides of him for different purposes. XD Thank you so much. All you need to do is practice writing a lot. You'll get there!**

**Read on, my minions x)**

* * *

**7 months later**

Tohru stood with her friend on the main floor just by the main house. White pedals blew in the spring breeze as they whisped by, the wind blowing her short dress back and forth.

She noticed the new bride dancing with the groom, looking happier than she had been in awhile. Tohru thought Isuzu looked beautiful. More like a princess. Her dress was an elegant ballgown and was pure white. She looked flawless. Tohru was glad that she was happy. She deserved that.

"You look as beautiful as the bride." ,Saki complemented her as they danced.

She blushed. "Oh no, no! Isuzu-San looks way more pretty."

Saki giggled in her mono tone. "Yes, just as lovely as you looked on your wedding day. But you always look beautiful, especially tonight."

It was true. Tohru was wearing a cute mid-knee dress and it was covered in purple lace. She got a lot of compliments that night, even from the bride herself.

The music slowed to a stop and the two stopped moving. Tohru felt the presence of someone behind her and turned around to find Rin.

"Isuzu-San, congratulations!" Tohru hugged her and Rin awkwardly hugged her back.

"Uh, thanks." ,she said.

"So where are you guys going next?" ,Tohru asked.

"A cruise. We're taking a trip to America"

She clasped her hands together. "How exciting! You two will have a great time, for sure!"

"No doubt about it." ,Haru came in with Momiji trailing behind him. "We're traveling to Los Angels. And, yeah, we'll be having a ton of fun. Right, honey?" He winked at Rin.

She rolled her eyes but smiled a bit. "Yes, of course."

"Hey, Tohru." She heard Kyo faintly from behind her. He had changed out of his suit into casual clothes. "I'm leaving now."

"Already?" ,Tohru said. "Well, I'll see you soon?"

Kyo hugged her goodbye and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I'll be home soon. You take care of yourself now, okay?"

"Yes, bye!" Tohru waved as he headed out of the estate along with Kazuma.

"Is he going on vacation or something?" ,Momiji asked.

"Sort of. Shishou is taking him up to the mountains to do more professional training. They'll only be gone for a week though." ,she said. "But I can't say that I won't miss him."

Saki took her hand. "But that's okay. It just shows how much you love him. Don't worry, Tohru. The time will fly by."

She nodded and smiled. She hoped the week would go by as fast as it could.

* * *

1:00 a.m had drew by and by that time, the whole gathering had gone home. As for Haru and Rin, they had left for their honeymoon. Which left Kagura, Momiji, and Tohru to clean up. The others had urged Tohru to go home and not worry about the mess but, being Tohru, she just had to help so they let it slide.

Kagura yawned. "I'm tired guys. Can I leave the rest to you?"

"Sure, you go on home! We can take care of it!" ,Tohru said, happily.

"Thank you, goodnight." ,she said and left the two to tend to the rest.

It took them fifteen more minutes to clean up and put everything else away. After they were finished, Tohru dropped herself on the main house porch. She was tired. It had been a long day. Plus it was very late.

"I don't blame you for being exausted, Tohru. I am too." ,Momiji came up to her.

Tohru smiled. "Then you should go rest. I guess I'll be getting home now."

She wobbled up and couldn't get away before Momiji called out to her.

"Wait, it's really too late to be driving home. You could stay here for the night if you'd like. There's an extra room in my house."

Tohru went wide eyed then shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't! That would be to much trouble!"

"Don't worry about it." ,Momiji chuckled. "I don't mind. Now let's get you to bed."

Tohru knew that she couldn't say no and decided to let Momiji take her hand and lead her into the house.

_If Kyo were here, he would kill me for this._ ,he thought.

* * *

Yuki drove up into Machi's apartment building at around 12:00 am. His girlfriend in the passenger seat was barely awake.

"Are you able to get up?" ,he whispered to her.

"Nn-" ,she murmured At that time, Yuki decided that he would carry her in and put her to bed. He got out of the car and carried her into the apartment bridal-style, making it into her bedroom and setting her on the bed. He kissed her goodnight then headed home.

Yuki got to his apartment a few minutes later. He took off his worn out suit and put on a t-shirt and pajama pants. Then once he got ready to get into bed, he remembered Neko. The little guy had slept with him every night. Usually, he was asleep on his bed by ten but for whatever reason, he was not there when he arrived home. He started searching the living room for the critter but he was no where to be found.

He then checked the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, even the laundry room but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"How strange...wait." Suddednly it occurred to him. Had he sneaked outside when he was walking through the door? He had never done that before but it was surely possible.

Yuki opened the front door and did find the kitty sitting on the mat and looking out into the night.

"There you are. You should come inside."

"Sorry.." ,the cat said. Yuki jumped back. Did the cat just speak?!

"Excuse me?" He thought that he must of imagined it.

"I'm sorry but I can no longer stay with you." ,Neko spoke again.

Okay. So this was real. The cat was actually talking. Yuki felt his head spinning.

"W-why?" ,he saked the cat. He now knew that he was crazy. He was talking to a cat for pete's sake! And what's worse was that the cat was talking back! He almost thought that this was a dream.

"Because," ,the cat started. "Our bond has come to an end. One day, I will disappear. I will die. I should leave now before we get too attached."

Yuki felt himself tear up. What was this cat trying to say? "But-"

"Have no fear." ,the cat continued. "A new bond will be formed shortly. It has been prophesied that a newborn baby will be born at sunrise tomorrow morning. That is when the new era of a bond will form. Overtime, newborns will fill the family. Each bonded together. Each born cursed."

Yuki couldn't breathe at that point. He was in a state of shock. Bond? What bond? Curse as in...a family curse?

"No," ,he clasped his hand over his mouth. "T-that can't be..."

"I must now depart. Take care of this expecting bond. Make sure it doesn't break." With that, the cat walked away and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**This is pretty predictable, I know. Just think "family curse" ya'll know what that is ;) So next chapter will be the last of the story. BUT DON'T FREAK OUT! The sequel will be out shortly after this is finished! Yay!**

**Also if you haven't yet, follow my instagram account otakuxxneko**

**And subscribe to my youtube account: Otaku Swiftie. My brother and I do anime reviews on the channel!**

**I'll be back tomorrow!**

**_~Mady~_**


	26. The Finale

**Last chapter! You all ready?! Let's get started! Woohoo!**

_**Thank you's and mentions:**_

**LinneaPike: Haha, well we've got a new chapter :D**

**xXYearOfTheCatFanXx: Lol, thanks :3**

**MinaTepesakaTorhuslittlesis: I know! Sowwie /.\**

**Heaven's Hell: I can see how that last one was confusing. Hopefully this chapter will clear things up. Don't know..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuki was prancing. Hyperventilating Thinking he was insane for the entire day. After last nights events, well...he didn't even know what to think of it. How could that cat talk? That wasn't normal. Was it really all a dream? But he never even remembered waking up.

"Hey, what's the matter?" ,Machi asked him as she walked into the apartment. Yuki stopped pacing and went up to her to give her a welcoming hug.

"Ah, sorry. I've been sort of stressed today." ,he admitted

"About what?"

"Well, it's not important. Why don't we have some lunch?" ,Yuki suggested.

"No," ,Machi said bluntly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "I want to know what's wrong so that I can help."

Yuki was at a loss. He didn't want to hide this from her. He never wanted to hide anything from her or from anyone, at that. But telling her about what happened last night also meant that he had to explain...the entire curse. He worried that would be to much for her to take in. Still, she deserved to know.

"Okay," He led her over to the couch and set her gently on the cushion where she sat next to him. He took a deep breath and then began.

"I had meant to tell you this along time ago but, at that exact moment when I had tried to, I was set free." ,he began.

Her face showed nothing but confusion. But he went on anyway.

"My family used to not be normal. We used to be under a curse where we would transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac whenever we were hugged by a member of the opposite sex. Shigure was a dog, Kyo was a cat, and I was the rat. This curse had run through our family for generations. But it was finally lifted last year and now we are free from this curse."

"...what?" Machi was wide-eyed. She knew this had to be a lie. He had to be just fooling with her. But by the look in his eyes, she knew he was being honest. She was completely shocked.

"That's insane." ,she stated.

"I know." ,he chuckled.

"And does Tohru know about this?"

He nodded. "Oh,yes she found out a long time ago."

"I see. Wow, that actually sounds pretty cool."

Yuki raised his brow. "Huh?"

"Being able to transform into animals, that would be kind a amazing." ,she smiled.

"Well not exactly." ,he sighed. "It came with some costs. But here's the problem..."

She waited, intently. "What is it?"

Yuki looked down in disappear. He didn't want this to be true but he had a feeling that it was. "I-I think this curse...is going to return..."

* * *

It was early in the morning. Torhu was busy doing the laundry. She was still over at Momiji's house. She didn't want to go home just yet because she felt that she would be..lonely. With Kyo not there, it would get pretty lonesome and she enjoyed Momiji's company. After all, he was one of her closest friends. She just hoped that she wasn't being a burden.

Momiji hopped into the laundry room. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the store to get us something for breakfast and lunch, alright?"

Tohru dropped the bucket of clothes she had in her hands and waved them back in forth in a frantic motion. "Oh, no! I can do it! I don't want to have you go to all that trouble!"

"But I want to!" ,Momiji whined. "How about this, you tend to house duties and I'll go get the groceries. Fair enough?"

"Uh..." Momiji had a point. She assumed that that would be fine. "If you insist?"

"Yay! I'll be back in a bit!" Momiji raced out of the house and to the grocery store.

Tohru sighed. That boy was just to nice. Well, that was one of the reasons that she loved him. She took joy in that energetic personality of his. Even though he had grown up, he was still the same Momiji.

Tohru put the wet laundry into the dryer and went to the spare bedroom to make the bed. She started with the mattress cover, carefully sliding it on then she put the sheets on top. She bent to pick up the comforter.

"Ah!" ,she gasped and clasped her stomach. All of a sudden, this stabbing pain rose from her lower stomach.

_How strange,_ she thought. For sure it was a cramp. But it was a really bad one. She had just gotten off her cycle so she just thought the additional pain had not gone away yet.

She ignored it and continued her work with the bed. After she was finished, she went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. She took the sponge and scrubbed the dishes with care, setting them on the counter beside her and stacking them into piles. She washed one of the serving plates, dried it, and then went over to put it in the glass cabinet.

"GAH!" She got another cramp, but this one was a thousand times worse. The plate fell out of her hands and shattered to the floor. Bits of glass scattered all over the kitchen. Tears swelled out of her eyes. This pain wasn't normal. She knew something was horribly wrong.

She limped to the bathroom. Sharp pains coming with each step as she gasped aloud. She sat on the closed toilet, not sure what to do. The pain wouldn't go away. It hanged there. It shot through her ten times every second.

She was scared. And she didn't know what on earth was happening. She decided to get an ibuprofen that was in the cabinet above the bathroom sink. That was sure to help.

She got up slowly and dragged herself to the sink. Opening the cabinet, she took out a bottle of medicine. She opened the lid to it then-_BOOM!_

The pain hit again and it made her drop the bottle into the sink. This time, the impact made her sink to the ground. She cried hot tears. She felt a burning sensation in between her legs. Building pressure coming from her lower abdomen Pain that was so unbearable, so much worse than any pain that she had ever experienced that she finally let out a piercing scream.

She screamed for an entire minute at the top of her lungs. There was something inside of her. She could feel it. It was shooting through her. Digging itself out. Coming out from under her dress. The pressure worsened. She found herself pushing to get whatever was inside of her out.

She thought she was dying. No; she knew she was going to. This pain was killing her. She became weaker and weaker with every push. She thought of the ones she loved, her entire family, Uo, Hana, Kyo. Oh no, she thought. She would never tell Kyo goodbye. How would he live without her? This couldn't be happening.

_Please,_ she begged. _Don't let me leave him alone. Please, just...help._

She screamed again, that was it. She pushed one last time and then...it was gone. The pain was gone in an instant.

Wait it was...gone? Just like that, she felt no more pain at all. She opened her eyes wide. She felt better again. But how? So suddenly, the pain had just subsided? How was that-?

She gasped loudly as she noticed the sight in front of her. She clasped her hands over her mouth. Her face turning red. She couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. But it was in front of her before he very eyes.

Right underneath her layed a bloody newborn baby. It wasn't breathing. It didn't cry. It layed there, motionless.

"N-no"

"Hey, Tohru, where are you?" Momiji had just walked into the apartment. Tohru gasped in relief.

"MOMIJI!" ,she screamed loudly.

She heard footsteps race through the hall and to the bathroom where she lie. When he opened the door, Momiji was in a state of pure shock at the sight before him.

"W-w-wha?" He had the same reaction as Tohru did.

"Help...HELP HER PLEASE!" ,she yelled, begging him.

Momiji took out his cellphone and dialed 911. He heard the line pick up."Yes I have an emergency! My cousin just had a baby!...No, it's not breathing!...Please hurry!" He shut off his phone

Momiji then did what he though of next. He went to get a blanket to wrap the baby up in. Hopefully, to give it some warmth.

He came back in seconds. "Don't worry, I'll hold her, okay?!"

He picked up the baby carefully and placed it on his chest. Then-_Poof_. A cloud of smoke appeared and the two could not believe what they had just witnessed. The newborn changed from a baby into a small horse.

"No it can't-" Tohru gasped and layed back, about to go unconscious.

"No, Tohru stay with me!" ,Momiji begged bending down to her with the dead foul still in his arms and his free hand violently shaking Tohru's shoulder.

But it was to late. Her world had gone black.

* * *

C-L-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R! I know! AHH! Don't worry! The sequel will be out in no time!

And thank you so much for those who have stuck with this story with me up to now. I have such a passion for the original Fruits Basket story and it's been an honor to create my little piece of it for all of you. I really hope you all enjoyed!

Anyway, please tell me what ya'll thought of the story. Have I surprised you enough, yet? :D

Review! Review! Review!

* * *

**Now for a ceremonial story stats!:**

**Total Words: Rounded to 29,300**

**Total Chapters: 26**

**Total Views: 11,172+**

**Total Reviews: 110**

**Total Follows: 48**

**Total Favorites: 32**

**Most reviews goes to: the sakura trees!**

**Longest Review goes to: just me Kyle!**

**Congrats! Please except this virtual award and hugs \(^.^)/**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the sequel It will be separate from this story. It will be titled, "These Bonds that Form and Break", so look out for it. It will be posted sometime this week. I'll be a little busy for the next few days so just try to be patient with me. I'll have it out eventually though. And I'm really excited to start it so I'll probably have it posted quick!**

**Goodbye, for now!**

**Love,**

**_~Mady~_**


End file.
